The making of a perverted Super Devil
by Rintaro55
Summary: Rewrite of Destroyer of Heaven: My life changed a lot ever since I met this injured guy in an alleyway. Well, not that I mind since then hot girls start to come to me instead. Life is GREAT!- Hyodo Issei Rated M for adult content. IsseiXharem.
1. A life changing encounter

**Here is the rewrite. Figured I might as well do this as I catch up with the novels. This time it features the actual Issei Hyodo from canon. This is inspired from 'Trials of the God Harem King' in Questionable Questioning, I recommend you have a look at that DxD/Exalted crossover.**

 **Our two Isseis will be introduced so to minimise confusion 'Ise' is the pervert version and 'Issei' is the Super Devil version.**

 **Story start Narrator POV**

"Oh it's you again! Hentai featuring big oppai again huh? Well then that will be 2400 yen! Come again!"

Walking out of the store is Hyodo Issei, Kuoh academy freshman. It is a prestigious former all-girls school that recently went co-ed. Issei, ever since that old man told him about the wonders of a woman's chest when he was six years old he has become obsessed with it. Knowing about Kuoh's recent changes, Issei for the first time of many times to come put his libido to good use by using it as a motivation to study.

The result is him passing the entrance exam with flying colours. Hence it is a real shame that he decided to proclaim his dream of having a harem during his first day which alienated the girls. The fact that his two friends he made and the title of one of the Pervert Trio did not help matters at all. Soon they had a very bad habit of peeping at the Kendo Club girls while they change which results in many beatings and further alienation.

"Huhuhu! Oppai Island Tribe! I have been waiting for this!"

Back to our loveable pervert. He is taking his normal route home, minding his own business and looking forward to watching the hentai he just bought when he heard a voice in a nearby alley.

"Help…me…"

Issei froze on the spot and turned to where he heard that voice. He saw a bloodied man, who look like he was ganged up on and brutally beaten with many arrows sticking out of various areas of his body.

"Are you ok!?" Issei, being the kind soul he was, rushed over to tend to the injured man who gave a weak smile.

"Please…pull the…arrows out…" The man rasped out in agony. Issei looked at the arrows and hesitated, all of them were stuck very deep into his flesh.

"Are you sure? They look like they are plunged deep into you." Still wanting to help Issei asked.

"I'll…be fine…" The man rasped out again.

With shaking hands Issei grabbed one of the arrows and pulled.

"Gaaah!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Issei cried out thinking that he hurt an already injured man.

"It's ok, please do the same for the rest." The man reassured him.

Then came more groaning and wailing as Issei painstakingly pulled the rest of the arrows out of the man's flesh. The exhausted man then lay on the floor, blood pouring out of the wounds. Issei was about to call for help but he interrupted him.

"Boy…please…give me your hand…" The man pleaded with a weak smile.

Issei complied, crying at his perceived failure of saving a life decided to be with this stranger at his last moments.

"I'm so sorry…" Issei wept as he held the man's hand.

"No worries…We will meet again." The man smiled. Then before Issei's eyes, a green glow enveloped Issei's hand to his confusion. To his further confusion, he watched the man's body dissolve into dust before being blown away by the wind. Even the blood on his clothes vanished.

"Well that was weird." Issei mused as he went home, oblivious that his life will soon change.

 **Scene break Ise POV**

After meeting with that injured guy that somehow disappeared, I went on home. I am currently having dinner with me parents.

"Ise bought another hentai anime."

PFFFFFT!

What the hell was that!? How did mom know that!? I made sure to hide it! But then dad spoke.

"More of it huh? I suppose our family line ends here…"

Dad said in despair. While I am not even 5 feet from him.

Dammit! I am STILL a healthy 15 year old! Please have some more faith in me!

"Oh just you wait dad! I will bring some of the hottest chicks home and have sex with them all night!" I proclaimed angrily.

"This is officially the 12th time you said that. But still, good luck with it."

Oh shut up! What really matters is that I back up what I proclaim! No matter how many times I proclaim it!

With that, our discussion for dinner turned to other subjects.

* * *

After dinner I retired to my room, where I watch the hentai I bought today. And boy is it worth every yen spent! Big oppai everywhere! KGGGGHHH! If only this island was real and I was in it! But then I also know that is just my own fantasy, I still want to grab and suck oppai for real!

After dumping the used tissues and taking a bath, I got ready for bed. Today is a Friday so I have two more days to enjoy that hentai with my two pals!

' **Is it now?'**

Wha-what was that!? That voice…It is the same voice from that man I met earlier!

' **That is because I am that injured man from earlier.'**

Wait…you can read my thoughts!?

' **Yes I can, I sealed myself inside your soul when you gave me your hand. It preserved my existence, thank you.'**

You are welcome? That does not explain anything though. Like that weird light that covered my hand or your body turning into dust so quickly.

' **Oh, my body turned into dust? I suppose I cannot hide it from you now. I will tell you but first you need to be where I am.'**

Ok cool. Except I do not know where you are.

' **I have said before. I am sealed within your very soul-'**

That does not explain anything! HOW do I enter my soul to see you!?

' **I was about to say that. Little boy. Anyway before you can interrupt me further, I will tell you how to see me. First prepare yourself for bed.'**

"…"

' **I'm serious. Take a bath, brush your teeth, wash your face and other things. Do it.'**

I already did all those.

' **Oh okay then. Now lay on the bed, close your eyes, relax and imagine that you are in a completely white area.'**

If you say so, ok so lie on my bed, close my eyes and imagine myself in a white area.

SHINE!

Whoa! It really worked! Ok so I am in a white void just as the voice said. Seriously, all I see in front of me is white, the ground I am stepping on is also white expect that there are ripples similar to water ripples, though it is not water since my feet are still dry.

"Well done boy."

I turn around behind me, where the voice was and…Am I looking at myself? In front of me is someone who looks exactly like me! Well there are exceptions like he is about a full head taller than me and more muscular but other than that his face is a lot like mine. If we were side by side people will think that he is my big brother!

"Well this is interesting, you look like a younger version of me. But we have no blood relation at all." The man said, knowing my thoughts.

"Oh okay. My name is Hyodo Issei. Pleased to meet you." I introduced myself

"Wow, this kind of coincidence is odd. My name is also Issei. But my name is Issei Beelzebub." He replied, I was a bit surprised that he is also called Issei, but then there are many people called 'Issei' so I am not too surprised.

Wait…Beelzebub? As in the Beelzebub recorded in the Bible?

"You seem to be aware of my last name." The man said to me.

"Yeah. I read the Bible with my childhood friend once. Beelzebub is a 'Prince of Demons'." I said.

"I see. I actually am a king of demons."

Wait…Devils actually exist?

"Your expression says that you did not believe the existence of the supernatural. Yes, they exist in this world. The myths are true. For example, the Shinto deities Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo actually exist."

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" I shouted in disbelief. I know that my parents do pray in the shrines of Amaterasu. But I never thought they are real.

"Well then, do you want me to tell you about our history?"

"Uhhh…Yes?"

"Ok then this will be a long lecture."

 **Scene break Issei POV**

"So…All the myths are real, there is a massive war fought between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils which lead to near extinction of all three sides. You, a Maou formed the current devil society by starting a civil war with those who still want to continue the war which your side won. But then you travelled the world and fought off the gods for centuries?" This boy summarised.

"In a nutshell this is correct." I replied.

His stunned expression is quite amusing, staring at me as if I grew a second head before his eyes.

"This is very difficult to take in…" The boy said after a few seconds.

"Then let's change the subject. For preserving my existence, I would like to reward you, what would you want?" I ask the boy, while my physical body died, my soul is in this boy and if he were to ignore me, I would have been reduced to nothing in the literal sense of the words.

"Oppai."

Wait what?

"Sorry, could you say that again?" I asked, incredulous.

"I want to grab and suck oppai! These two globes that define the beauty of a woman! That nourishes the mouths of babies and infants! That bounces so seductively in the dreams of men! I also want a harem full of hot girls that I can have sex with all day! ALL HAIL OPPAIIIIII!"

Well, I was not expecting that. I was expecting more of wealth since I have vast amounts of it, or even power since I can provide it. But to enjoy a woman's breasts and have a harem? I suppose I truly cannot judge a book by the cover. This boy can take the title of Asmodeus if he were to be a Maou. But this raises a question about his morality, with how he loves breasts what of the woman?

Ok. Let's try this then.

"If that is what you want. I can give you some of my power." I said, getting his attention once more.

"Huh? Why?" He replied with a question.

"You can use my power to drag some well endowed girls to somewhere quiet and enjoy their breasts and the rest of them by force and then keep them in a secluded area so that you can enjoy them later. Then your dream will be met right? You can also use my power to fight off the authorities as well." I said this statement, not as instructions, but to judge his character. Is he a vile person with a kind façade or is he a kind person with good morals?

"Wha-WHAT!? Hell no! The girl will be hurt! I don't want to achieve my dream like that! The girl will cry! I only want girls to let me grab their oppai by their own free will! That is rape and is absolutely disgusting!" He replied angrily. Looks like he is the latter.

"Very good. That is what I want to hear. My apologies, my proposal is to judge your character and I have to say you passed this morality test." I said to him.

"Oh, I see."

"However, do remember that there is more to a girl than her breasts. Love a girl for being her and not just having a bountiful chest. Then she will love you back."

"No, worries! I want a harem because I love girls as girls and-wait. How did you know that?" He asked me.

"I have many lovers in the past."

"You had a…harem?"

"Yes, I-"

"Damn you! People like you stops me from getting girls!" He then went on a tirade on how people like me will seduce all the girls and leave none for people like him. It is actually amusing so I let him rant until he tires himself.

 **Ise POV**

I ranted on how this guy makes me unable to have a girlfriend. He is like that damn pretty boy Yuuto Kiba! All the girls love him just because he has good looks! Grrr! It pisses me off just thinking about him! But then, am I really justified in ranting it to this guy? He may have a harem, but when I met him he is near death, he also said that he had been fighting for most of his life.

"Are you done?" He asked once I calmed down.

"Yes, sorry for venting out all my frustrations at you." I replied.

"Back to what I was saying. I have many lovers due to the amount of power I have. In the supernatural world, power attracts power. It also attracts the opposite sex to you."

Well THAT got my full attention.

"Also there are many attractive females in the supernatural realm and if you have enough power, they will come to you. So do you want power?"

"Oh hell yes I want that if I can get a harem!" I replied happily.

"However, I cannot just give you all my power. Your body is too weak to handle it, if I give you too much your body will break down and you will die. It is like a balloon bursting due to excessive air in it." He explained, so how much power he can give me is based on how strong I am.

"Hence I will train you, make your body stronger so that you can handle my power. There is also another reason, now that you had an encounter with the supernatural. You will have more encounters of the supernatural. Some of them may even be hostile towards you and you need to be able to fight them off."

EEEEEEH!? There will be people who want me dead!? WHY!? I just want to get some girlsssssss!

"It is unfortunate, but that is the way it works. But, I will help you in defending yourself. So do you want to train so that you can get some girls and protect yourself?"

Well, if what he said is true, then I have no choice. Might as well make the most of it and get my harem.

"I want to train." I replied to him.

"Are you sure? The training will be very harsh and I will not be surprised if you were to resent me.

I gulp. Looks like I will be going through hell. But then something popped up in my head.

"Wait, how do you train me if you do not have a body?" I asked him since this is his soul and his physical body turned to dust.

"You have a point, but you are also in your soul form. Your abilities in your soul form will be the same for your physical body. For example, if you can do 1000 push ups in one go here after some training with me, you can also do 1000 push ups in one go with your physical body even if you did not exercise at all."

Wooooooah! That sounds too good to be true.

"Sounds too good to be true? I will let you find out yourself. Are you ready for training?"

"Hell yes I am!"

"Good, now first thing you need is endurance, you WILL get hit in a fight so your pain tolerance is top priority. Now raise your fists."

I complied.

"Now try to block my attacks."

Wait block your att-

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Start blocking!"

I barely managed to whimper out in pain from my right leg in my stomach, my arm in my brain and OH GOD IT HUUUUUUURTS!

Then he looks like he realised something.

"Oh of course! My first students were also devils, I forgot that humans have a weaker body so I did not hold back as much as I should have. Sorry!"

You know what? About the whole resenting you part. YOU ARE SO RIGHT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

 **Aaaaand done!**

 **So the idea is that Ise met the other Issei a year prior to canon events and things start from there. So there will be some changes in Issei Beelzebub's bio in chapter 6 of my original fic.**

 **No vessel is created and Ise did not die.**

 **Issei was attacked by the Old Maou faction a year before canon instead of 2 years.**

 **Ise's harem will be the same in canon and one more which will be revealed later in the story, he will also have the same skill set in canon since Boosted Gear went to him after Issei died but with some extra skills which will also be revealed later in the story.**

 **My OC version of Issei will stay inside Ise as a mentor within so as to not hog the scenes too much. And I will say it now, Ise will be in Rias' peerage. One he is still human even with Issei Beelzebub sealed inside him so he needs to be a devil in order to live as long as his harem members and two, I also want to write their reactions to Ise's clients.**


	2. Training is very tough

**Well it seems that my rewrite is off to a decent start. I have some bad news for everyone though, Destroyer of Heaven will be put on hiatus. This is due to my need to plan out my future chapters as well as RL issues.**

 **Story start Ise POV**

"That will be all for now."

Sensei says, I did not answer since I am on the floor whimpering in pain. The first hour or so was him beating me down to a mess, restore me and then beat me down again! What was with that speed!? I can only see a blur before my face was flattened! Well I definitely felt myself react faster but still it really freaking hurts!

And then the next 3 hours! Good grief have I ever felt like I could die of exhaustion! Hundreds of push ups and pull ups followed by holding a horse stance for 30 minutes straight which is then followed by balancing on a bamboo pole with cups of water on my elbows and knees! What is with all these shonen manga like training regimen!?

Whatever, for the sake of that harem that I will get in the future, I WILL PULL THROUGH!

"You did surprisingly well for an untrained human."

Oh shut up you sadist! I need some rest after the hell you put me through!

"It is already morning, time for you to wake up." He says, you made me do all that and now you deny me some sleep!?

"And before you say anything about you not sleeping at all, while you are training here. Your physical body entered the state of sleep."

Oh so I was sleeping and training at the same time? That is pretty awesome!

"So I will be training here every night?" I asked him.

"Yes, if you want to get stronger fast it will be good for you to train every night, but if you want some extra training during the day you can also come here." Sensei replied.

"Today is a weekend, can I come here during the day as well?" I asked again. Sensei was rather surprised at that.

"Why would you want to train during the day?"

"Heh! Do not underestimate my dream of getting a harem sensei!" I proclaimed now that I have recovered and back on my feet.

"If you say so. But still, do enjoy your life as a teenage once in a while." He said to me before sending me back to my body.

*Yaaaawn*

Well, I actually feel fresh even with all that training, I also feel a lot stronger too. Ah whatever time to take a bath. I went to the bathroom and took off my shirt and hmm, my body is slightly bulkier, did one night of training made me stronger already? Time to test it out later.

"Ise! Time for breakfast!"

"Got it mom!" I replied as I went down to the dining room.

"So Ise, what do you plan on doing today?" Dad asked me.

"Probably go for a morning jog."

"Huh?" Both of my parents were confused.

Oh come on! I went for morning jogs before! Am I that hopeless to you two!?

' **By their reaction I suppose so.'**

Silence demon! I reject your words! I will have my harem!

' **And I will make sure you work for it.'**

* * *

Alright onto my morning jog…okay? I do not remember being able to sprint for 2 full minutes before nor do I remember being able to do 40 pushups and 10 pull ups before. Last time I tried which is my previous gym class two days ago, I can barely do 10 push ups and 1 pull up. I got this much stronger just by training for one night?

' **Are you unhappy with your results?'**

Hell no! This is the best time of my life!

' **Glad that you like your new level of fitness. It will be even more intense tonight so be ready. Heheheh!"**

*Gulp!* Why am I looking forward to and dreading tonight!?

* * *

Well it is time for bed, damn you Matsuda and Motohama! Taking my precious Oppai Island Tribe like that! I spent 2400 yen on that! You two are paying my back if the CD broke! Anyway I prepare for bed and went into my own soul for training.

"BACKFLIP AND SCORRRRRRE!"

Uh…Why is sensei there playing videogames? Wait, it that Rocket League?

"Sensei?" I said in confusion.

"Huurk!" He let out a choked sound and looked at me with a slightly red face before hastily putting away his game.

"How did you get that into my soul?" I ask him.

"I have my ways…What? Demon kings can't have gaming hobbies?" He said defensively when I kept staring at him.

"So…we can start the training now right?"

 **Scene break**

It has been a few weeks since I started training and I am a lot stronger now, I also made some changes to my life, but it is mostly exercising in the morning as some extra training. I am still far from reaching my dream, so in the end I am still the hentai watching oppai loving Kuoh freshman.

"Ooooh! Katase's legs are as lovely as ever!"

"Dat Murayama ass!"

What!? They saw some goods already!? Let me see! With that I pushed them away and looked through the hole. Holy shit! Murayama's oppai looks so big and soft!

"Dammit Ise it's not your turn yet!" Matsuda tried to push me off but I would not budge.

"Shut up! It has been 2 minutes!" I replied angrily but then Motohama joined in pushing me off.

"Get lost! I want to see some goods!" He said, a little too loudly.

"Are those three peeping again!?"

Shit! They heard, but before I can react Matsuda poked me in the eyes! Once I recovered, I see the angry Kendo girls in front of me.

"Ready for yet another beating pervert!?" Murayama said in rage.

' **Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, apply this saying to your extra training by running away from them.'**

Good idea sensei! With that I took off. Running out of the woods and all over the school yard, with over 20 angry girls with shinai and bokken on my heels.

"Get back here and take your beating like a man!" One of the girls screamed at me after two minutes of cat and mouse.

' **You can continue to run away from them or you can follow their demands. But then, impact conditioning from those little twigs will not produce much results considering what you went through.'**

Thanks for the pleasant memories! But I will continue to run thank you very much!

' **Suit yourself then. Now if you excuse me, time for me to go back to my Rocket League.'**

"Get back here you coward!"

Like hell I will! Must keep running, seriously though they can run so much longer just by being pissed off!? Well not for long as they ran out of breath, I do hear the words 'other two pervs' from Katase. About a minute later, I heard Matsuda and Motohama screaming 'ouch!' again and again nearby.

' **They did abandon you to be beaten to save themselves. No need to feel too guilty.'**

I rendezvous with them at the school gate, both of them have bruises all over their bodies.

"Ise! How could you abandon us!?" Matsuda wailed.

"Yeah! We were supposed to be friends!" Motohama groaned.

"Right back at both of you assholes! You two poke me in the eyes and left me there!" I retorted angrily.

"You were hogging the peephole!"

"You have been looking for 2 minutes by the time I pushed you off!"

"It would have been longer if you did not push me off and started the whole thing!"

"We all agreed on 1 minute you bastard!"

"Shut up! I still have your Oppai Island Tribe!"

"If you break that I will break your face!"

And so we argued for quite a while at the school gate.

 **Scene break**

"Another 100 more to go before you can take a break!" Sensei yells as he stood on my shoulders.

"Haaaah…I'm gonna die…" I groaned as I did push up number 401, this is just insane!

"Down!" I dropped down a little too quickly to recover and so with a 'splat!' I face planted on the floor and sensei stumbled as he fell off me. He got up and looks so pissed I was about to cry.

"Start from zero counts!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

I eventually managed the 500 push ups with him standing on me. Never have the words 'five minutes' been such music to my ears before!

BOOM!

"Eh?" I gaped as I looked at the boulder in front of me. Twice the size of the one last week.

"500 squats with it and you can then proceed to the balancing training."

Yes sensei…With a lot of groaning I managed to get the boulder above my head…Only for my arms to give in to the far too heavy rock, sending it down onto my head.

"Oops. Falling boulders are very dangerous."

Sensei said as he casually caught the rock with one hand! How strong is he!?

"Get back up and hold it! Or do you want me to increase the counts from 500 to 1000?"

"NO SENSEI!" I screamed as I held it up with strength I did not know I have and start to do my squats.

"Good! But you will do 1000 anyway!"

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

* * *

"Uuuu…" I'm crying from exhaustion, muscle soreness and pain. Sensei made me redo the squats 4 more times! That sadist!

"Alright, you have 10 minutes to rest this time. Next session will be less physical and more mentally demanding than the previous ones.

Best. Sentence. Ever.

After the ten minutes of respite I saw in front of me, the balancing poles, all of them of varying heights with four of them that are closest to me in ascending height, like an improvised staircase.

"Get on!"

I stepped up the poles and jumped to the tip a particularly high pole and stood there, keeping my balance. Only for something to slam right into my face with a loud WHAM! Sending me back into the ground and I think I can see stars right now.

"Get back up there!"

Screw you! You make me go up there just to throw something at my face!

"What I threw at you was a baseball. You were supposed to dodge it while keeping your balance up there."

"Then can you tell me about it first!?"

"Is it my fault that you are caught off guard?"

"This is training! Not a battle!"

"This is also training for your mentality, you need to be ready at all times."

"Touché."

"Apology accepted now get back up there and be sure to dodge the next baseball I throw at you."

Fiiiiine, I'll go up there again. Once I am up there I saw it, another baseball coming right at my face.

"Toh!" I called as I leaned to the side and manage to dodge it, as I try to regain my balance another ball went for my supporting leg.

"Hah!" I side flipped to a thankfully lower pole and managed to stay up there. Once again I saw another ball coming straight at me. Knowing that there is an even lower pole behind me I did a back flip to get to that pole.

WHAM!

Only for me to feel the worst pain of my life as the ball crashes into my balls.

"Gwaaaaaaah!" I cried as I got sent to the ground again both of my hands nursing my injured manhood. I better still be fertile after this bullshit!

"This is a special case, I will let you have extra rest."

Yeah thanks! A 'sorry' from you will be even better though! And so this is how the rest of the training for that night went, I definitely made sure that my balls are NOT hit again!

 **Scene break**

The next day was as exciting as a normal day of school can be. Teachers talking and writing on the blackboard, running during gym class, lunch and then more teachers talking and writing on the board.

"Hyodo! You got away yesterday, but not this time!" Murayama yelled at me at the front door leading to the school yard. And on cue, all the Kendo club girls poured from the door I was about to exit. All of wielding their training equipment. Any advice sensei?

' **You can always face the music, or you can hone your reflexes further by fending off multiple attackers.'**

I will pick the latter!

' **I would suggest the former, because this issue will become more of an obsession for them, it will be better if you were to settle things early.'**

What do you mean sensei?

"Haaaaah!"

I leaned to the side to avoid Murayama's overhead swing to see another girl swinging at my side, bending my legs I dove over her head and rolled to my feet to see three more girls swinging at my head and sides.

WHAM!

Taking a hit to my shoulder I jumped away from the attacks to my sides. Damn that hit hur-wait, it does not hurt? Is my pain tolerance that high now? Shit back to the attack! I rolled away from another swing only to see three more girls bringing up their bokken, ready to send it to my face. No choice then, I kicked one of the girls off her feet, sending her tumbling into the other girls with a 'kyaaa!'. I got up and saw another five swinging at me! How determined are they!?

SLIP!

"Kyaa!"

I went close to them and then slipped away between two of them, leading me right at the door. I was about to run right out the door when.

HIT!

A long and curved stick got me in the face, sending me to the ground. Wait, since when is a shinai this long? I look towards the door to see the entire naginata club girls here as well.

' **Well this is the end of your little escapade, just let them. You deserve it more or less and also they will just bring even more attackers if you escape again. Do you want to face the wrath of all the girls of this school?'**

Uhh no.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Die you pervert!"

I huddle up into a ball as blows from shinai, bokken and naginata rained on me, each hit did not hurt too badly but with so many girls, it is still a rain of pain! After the longest and very painful 3 minutes the girls left.

 **Scene break**

"You do know that you bought it upon yourself right?" Sensei lectured me.

"Oh shut up! You said that I can attract girls if I am strong, but the girls still hate me!"

"You can, except that despite you being strong and athletic in human's standards. You are still considered insignificant in the supernatural. Besides, you messed up your first impression and your peeping is not helping matters. If you want the young human females to like you, you will need to make some changes to your life."

"What change!? The girls still go for that pretty boy anyway!"

"So are you giving up on your quest for breasts and a harem?"

"WHAT!? Hell no! I will get a harem!"

"Good, then it's time for training."

Sensei then summoned a large sand bag. He then came to me and gave me…a pair of gloves and combat boots?

"Put these on."

Okay I got them on, sensei then snapped his fingers and whoa! They became so heavy!

"Each of them weigh 30 pounds. Now your training is 2000 punches, followed by 2000 kicks on each legs, then 2000 elbow strikes and lastly 2000 knee strikes."

What the hell!? Last time we did that was only 500 times! How did it suddenly quadruple in number!?

* * *

WHAM! PUNCH! HIT!

"You are almost done! HURRY UP AND FINISH IT!"

"UUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

With a last desperate burst of energy, I finished my final 100 knees to the bag. Sensei was kind enough to have the bag be destructible so that I can get some rest, even if it is a few seconds while he fix it.

"Haah…haah…haah…"

FINALLY I'm done! I'm so exhausted I can't even lift up my arms…no wait, I can't even stand up!

"Next event is impact conditioning."

I can already picture sensei's troll face! Why does he reserve that for last!? Am I that horrible as a person!?

 **And done!**

 **Ise will be significantly stronger by the time canon starts so the whole date incident will change. Now to those who want Raynare in Ise's harem, you will be disappointed. I gave her a completely different personality in my original fic just to have some originality but I noticed that she served no purpose other than as an extra harem member despite being the main girl.**

 **To be frank, Raynare is FAR from being my favourite character. Her personality is just appalling to me, I know that she has fans just because she is good looking but she is just too much of a b***h for me to like her, especially after a certain revelation about Ise's parents.**

 **That, and I feel that Ise's current harem is quite enough. Any more and I feel like I am writing my own wet dream which is not my intention at all.**


	3. I get a girlfriend?

**Here is the update. Nothing much to say except thank you for your support!**

 **Infinite neos: Sorry but you will have to read the summary of the recent novel in animesuki forums to find out, do not want to spoil it.**

 **Story start Ise POV**

"Huhuhu! I can never get enough of Murayama's creamy thighs!" Matsuda said as he looked through the peephole as Motohama and I wait our turn.

' **I had hoped that you will grow out of it. It has been a year since we first met and you are now a second year student.'**

Yes! It has been a year and I am a lot stronger! And yet the girls STILL hate me! You said that I can attract girls if I am strong!

' **Again you are still not strong enough, and again what you do now is not endearing in the eyes of women. I am more confused as to why they still did not fix the hole in the wall or expel the three of you.'**

"Matsuda! It's my turn!" Motohama bought me to reality again.

"Hell no! I am still looking!" Matsuda replied angrily.

' **Ise, this is going downhill. I suggest you leave before you get caught-'**

"They are peeping again!" Katase's angry voice rang in my ears.

' **-up in it…You know what, just leg it away from here.'**

Good idea sensei! I have not seen anything! And so I ran off before the two noticed, as I run I heard the sound of wood on flesh and the cries of pain of my two pals. The three of us met again in the woody area near the old school building.

"Ise! Why did you leave us!?"

"Aren't we friends!?"

"You two kept abandoning me to be beaten! I am also not going to feel pain if I do not get to see anything!"

"You always get away and we end up getting beaten up anyway!"

"Oh shut up!"

CHILL!

I look to the old school building, there was a girl standing in front of an open window. Long flowing crimson hair, large oppai, beautiful a graceful face. But it is the fact that she is staring straight at me! Somehow this makes me feel uneasy.

' **She is a devil, and judging by that crimson hair I suppose she is a member of the Gremory devil clan.'**

Oh yeah, the clan where you got one of your first students from?

' **Indeed, they are amongst the top in my former kingdom. Most of their influence is from my student.'**

"Ise, what are you looking at?" Matsuda asked me.

"Who is that girl?" I asked them and they looked at me like I need a trip to the asylum.

"You have been here a year and you STILL do not know who she is!?"

"That girl is Rias Gremory sempai, a third year and one of the Two Great Onee-sama of this school!"

"She has been declared the most beautiful girl in this academy! Many wanted to join the Occult Research Club just to get a good look at her!"

' **How does she compare to the human females?'**

Awesome sensei…

' **That's right, you may be able to get her if you are strong enough, devils are attracted to power after all.'**

Really? I can get her!? Please make me even stronger! But then Rias sempai closed the windows…

 **Scene break Narrator POV**

In the Occult Research Clubroom, Rias Gremory is at the window, looking at the three boys whose racket interrupted her chess game with her queen and childhood friend Akeno Himejima before closing the windows and returning to the game.

"Ara ara Rias, looking at that boy again?" Akeno spoke.

"Yes, this boy Hyodo Issei, he enrolled into this academy a normal student last year. But now he seems different."

"Hyodo Issei, second year of Kuoh academy, normal family background, known as the 'Perverted Beast' and one of the 'Pervert Trio'." Akeno listed down all that she know of him while licking her lips.

"It is not just that, I sense a great power in him. Also, I noticed that he has become more athletic despite that fact that he is not in any club."

"Really? How athletic has he become?"

"He is able to run away from the Kendo club members, despite most of them being close to national level athletes. Not only that, have you seen how he moved when they surrounded him a few weeks ago?"

"Ah yes, that scene, he managed to evade them with what Yuuto-kun stated as fluid movements. But he was eventually beaten down right?"

"He let them. I do not know why but this boy eventually let them beat him down. And even then he still gets back up as if he simply took a fall."

"Oh my~! So how are you going to deal with this?"

"I have already sent Koneko to tail him."

"So he will be you new toy? Can I play with him?"

"We will discuss that once he is with us. Oh and checkmate." Rias replied as she moved her promoted pawn four squares to the left.

"Aww I lost again." Akeno playfully lamented as she watch Rias undress herself and enter the shower.

 **Scene break Ise POV**

I roll away from a punch from sensei before swinging my leg at his ankles, trying to sweep him off his feet. He jumped away but I quickly closed the distance.

Doing a backflip, I kick downward at sensei's head, he leaned to the side and avoided it but I sent my other leg horizontally right at his face.

HIT!

My heel got him in the jaw, but he stood still as if it was nothing. Then pain erupted from my right arm as he kicked me away from him, I landed on my feet just to see his fist coming for me. Quickly dodging that, I sent my own fist at his face, he dodged but too bad it was a feint as my foot slammed into his chest.

Not giving any rest, I sent a barrage of punches at him, but of course his hands moved like a blur and managed to catch all of my punches. I guess an incomplete technique will not work then.

A palm strike from sensei knocked me away and he caught up with me, sending a kick to my side which I managed to block before throwing a straight punch that got me in the stomach, blowing me away again. I managed to land on my feet but good grief that really hurt!

Sensei stood there as I try to catch my breath, looking absolutely fine while I am covered in bruises and cuts. Shit! I know that he is still far stronger but I had hoped to inflict some injury on him! I only managed 3 hits so far but he got about two dozen on me! And not only that, he is holding back! I know that he is a lot faster than that!

"Have you recovered? I am waiting for an attack."

Dammit! He is just standing there! I closed the distance and threw a low kick which he blocked with his shin before throwing a right hook at his jaw, he blocked with his palm but I followed up with an elbow to his face.

HIT!

I got him! But he then threw an uppercut which I barely dodged, ignoring the fist grazing my left cheek I reared my right leg back and using it as a spring I managed to land a hit on sensei's stomach sending him back a few steps!

Sensei then charged with a kick! Too fast! I leaned to the left and his foot glanced over my side, but it still feels like a direct hit! Ignoring the pain, I turned and threw a reverse roundhouse kick, getting sensei in the face! But he also got me in the forehead with a punch, sending me flying again. He caught up and we started another exchange of punches and kicks.

I of course was in the defensive, sensei is better than me in everything, strength, speed, skill and even experience. The only reason why I can last so long is that he does not take this sparring session seriously, slowing his punches and kicks down a lot so that I can see them. It is still so frustrating though! The fact that someone is so much better than me that he held back so much yet he still have the upper hand!

The sparring session ends after another 30 minutes. I lay on the floor gasping for air and nursing my wounds. Sensei sure hits hard! To the point that the Kendo girls shinai felt like a massage!

But that shows that I really did get stronger, my two pals have commented on how I am able to run faster than them, some of the other students have also said that I am now more athletic and actually started training so that they will not lose to a pervert.

"Next session, demonic power control." Sensei said as I am enveloped in a green aura. Then he summoned a basket of rubber balls and tossed one into the air away from him.

Knowing what to do, I quickly used flash step to move about 100 feet instantly to catch it and throw it back to him before it hit the ground, he then threw 5 balls around and I blitzed towards them, catching them and then throwing them back at sensei…which he responds by throwing even more balls around and I am to get to them, catch them before they hit the ground and throw them back at sensei. Rinse and repeat with varying numbers of balls throwing at varying distances.

According to him, this helps in my control of demonic powers since I have to control how much I put in my feet and how hard I release it to propel me forward, sideward or any direction. I still remember the first time I did that, I crashed right into sensei who then made me do 1000 push ups as a penalty. But now I am able to have decent control over how fast and far I can travel.

The downside though, it really kills my legs! I have to use all my leg strength to brake while travelling at speeds ranging from 50 to 500 feet a second and I can tell you, braking instantly while moving so fast puts my leg muscles and knee joints in a world of hurt! Thank God that I am in my soul form right now or I will be a cripple for life!

So this training ends with me failing to catch and return 12 balls, much better than the previous 20 misses. So my penalty this time will be 600 push ups and squats.

* * *

After another boring day of school, I was ready to go home, enjoy the Oppai Island Tribe and then start my daily training with sensei.

"Um…Are you Hyodo Issei-kun?"

A girl's voice? I look and whoa…A pretty bishoujo! Waist length hair, decent sized oppai, pretty face and smooth legs! Is this the signal for me to get a harem!? Ok calm down and talk to her first.

"Yes, I am Hyodo Issei."

"Oh! My name is Amano Yuuma. Can you go out with me?"

Wait, is she really confessing to me!?

"Of course I can!" What kind of answer should I give if not that!?

She gave me her phone number and we agreed to meet at the fountain during this weekend…OOOOOHHHHHHH YYYYYYEAAAAAHHHHH! Finally, the unpopular me got a date! Thank you sensei! Your training really paid off!

' **Ise.'**

Huh? Why is he so serious all of a sudden? I actually expected you to say something like 'congratulations' or along those lines.

' **This girl, Amano Yuuma, is a Fallen Angel.'**

Really? But you said that they are willing to seduce the opposite sex to increase their numbers right?

' **I did say that. But do not forget, you are now dealing with the supernatural. Anything can happen so be careful.'**

Iiiih…So what should I do?

' **For now just go with the flow. Take her around and please her, just be ready if things suddenly go downhill.'**

Hey! You said that if I am strong I can attract girls!

' **I also said that you will attract potential enemies as well. We went through this, if you had an encounter with the supernatural that encounter will not be your last.'**

This is a lot more complicated that I thought.

' **Either way just enjoy your date, if something is not right I will tell you right away.'**

So are you going to spy on our date?

' **I am in your soul. Where you go I go~! What you see I see~!'**

What is with that sing song voice!? Well whatever time to prepare for my date.

 **And done!**

 **Nothing much to say right now so hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. My first real life and death encounter!

**Here is the update. I noticed in fics that Rias is hated for letting Ise die to get him in her peerage. My explanation is at the end of the chapter.**

 **Story start Ise POV**

"…"

"…"

I just introduced my first girlfriend, Yuuma-chan to Matsuda and Motohama, so now they are completely unable to say anything. Shame, I was expecting them to rage at me for becoming a man earlier than they did.

"Damm you! Where did you get her!?"

"We were supposed to get girlfriends together!"

Oh never-mind there are the angry responses I was expecting.

"Well too bad, looks like I will be the first!"

""DIE ISEEE!""

Both of them locked their arms with mine and start slamming their knees at my stomach. Heh! That did not hurt at all! Also I'm glad that Yuuma-chan is giggling at the scene. The other students also knew of it and said bad things about me.

"How did HYODO of all people get a girlfriend!? And a cute girlfriend to boot!"

"Is there no law!?"

"Maybe he did something illegal?"

Screw all of you! I got lucky and you all are just jealous! And what is with the last one!? That will NEVER be in my mind!

 **Scene break Narrator POV**

Rias Gremory watched as her new target is introducing his girlfriend to his pals from the clubroom window. Her servants gathered in the room with her since she called them in an urgent meeting.

"It appears that the Fallen Angels have made contact with Hyodo Issei." Rias announced grimly.

"So what should we do? Buchou?" A blonde pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba asked.

"I am not sure, they have been gathering in that abandoned church for quite a while, I suppose they are stationed there by the Grigori. But what this particular Fallen is doing now is completely different from what that stationed group is doing."

"I can continue to watch Hyodo-sempai." A white haired little girl answered.

"Good, but right now is deciding the right course of action. We do not know of her motives, one wrong move and we may start another Great War."

"Maybe hand him a leaflet? He can use it to call us if things really go wrong for him." Rias' queen, Akeno chimed in.

"That sounds good, everyone agree?"

"""""Yes."""""

"Alright, then Koneko, keep watch on the boy and report to me if anything goes wrong. It appears that she asked him out on a date this Sunday, which is the day after tomorrow. So get yourselves ready for summoning at that time. I will send my familiar to contact Hyodo Issei at that date of his."

""""""Understood Buchou!""""""

"Alright, meeting ends here. Yuuto, prepare some leaflets."

"Yes Buchou!"

 **Scene break Ise POV**

I got home a happy boy, my parents gave me extra allowance to prepare for my date and I used it to buy new clothes and some accessories that girls like! I sure hope that the date will go well! Fallen Angel or not my chance to become a man is finally here!

' **Glad to see that you are happy, I am not normally one to exempt training. But I will let you rest for these two days to prepare for your date.'**

Thanks sensei! My phone buzzed and its Yuuma-chan's number! 'Look forward to Sunday Ise-kun! Please arrive by three in the afternoon!' Alright! My time to finally graduate from being a virgin!

' **Calm down Ise, I am playing Until Dawn here and I cannot concentrate in making decisions with you rambling on about one date!'**

Oh shut up! You can always restart the games, this is however my one and only chance! Wait, isn't that game about a group of students encountering those monsters that look like them?

' **If you mean Wendigoes then yes, they also exist. Though you will not see any here since the youkai would have already dealt with them if they got all the way here.'**

Uh okay…I sure hope I do not see any of that, I want a peaceful life! I just want to get a harem and grope some oppai!

' **Cannot guarantee that you will have a peaceful life but a harem, I can promise that.'**

Alright going to sleep now.

Wait, where am I? Am I dreaming? Why am I in a lake of fire? I look around and there is a large shape to my left, easily 50 feet long! I don't have a good look at it but I swear that that thing is red and looking up at where its head is, it also has green eyes! What is that and why is the fire not burning me!?

Wait, whatever that large shape is. It is looking right at me…

 **Scene break Issei POV**

Okay good, I managed to get the ending where everyone managed to survive. However there is nothing to celebrate about, because of this new guest that appeared into Ise's soul a few weeks ago. I look to the left and saw it, a large sleeping red dragon. I am sure that I lost Boosted Gear when my body turned into dust, but to think that Ddraig's newest host is the same boy that I now inhabit is quite the surprise. Although, it is odd, considering how close we were Ddraig should have went to Ise as soon as my body disappeared. So why does he only appear now? Is it because Ise is too weak to manifest Ddraig until recently?

Ise, I do not know if this is you being lucky or not. But dragons are always the centre of attention due to them being masses of power. You will attract many beings to you if you have both me and Ddraig inside of you, both potential allies and enemies. I am afraid that your peaceful life is not happening, hence I do plan on increasing the intensity of your training since you will be involved in a lot of fights very soon. I can only hope that you will be strong enough to survive.

Oh well, no point thinking of it right now, next in my line of games is…Bayonetta?

 **Scene break Ise POV**

It is three hours before meeting with Yuuma-chan, but I don't care! First impressions are important! I will wait for here at this fountain where we would meet. As I wait, I think of where to take her. My favourite stores are definitely a no go. Better start searching for places that girls will like then. As I search for god spots to take Yuuma-chan I heard a voice.

"Here! For you."

It was a girl or a young woman with a red dress, she held a leaflet with a weird yet noble looking symbol and handed it to me, on it also said 'Your wishes may come true!'. Sensei, what should I do with this leaflet?

' **That is the symbol of Gremory, likely sent to you by that Rias Gremory girl. It can summon a devil likely affiliated with Rias Gremory it you wish for it. Keep it, it may come in handy later.'**

Alright, I don't think I need this leaflet but I'll keep it in my pocket anyway. If what sensei said is true then it would be good to have some back up. After two more hours Yuuma-chan finally arrived!

"You look great Yuuma-chan!"

"Thank you Ise-kun!"

This is going to be the best day of my life!

* * *

I so happy that I could cry! I took Yuuma-chan to clothing and accessory stores as well as show her some tricks that I managed to master in a day with my ero power, that definitely got her laughing. For lunch I took her to a family restaurant and ordered our meals with a parfait as dessert. She looks sooooo cuuuuuute with how she eats her parfait! I can be full just by watching!

All in all the date went well. It was already night when our date ended. She wanted to go back to the fountain where we met for our date so we went there, it was nearby anyway. As we walk there, I heard sensei calling me again.

' **Ise.'**

Dammit sensei! Don't ruin my mood here!

' **Unfortunately I already have. Something is wrong, this area right now is covered by a barrier and I sense other Fallen Angel signatures nearby.'**

Why would they set up a barrier?

' **I do not know, so be ready. This could get ugly. But for now, play along. I may be mistaken after all.'**

Alright sensei, I hope you are wrong.

"I had fun today Ise-kun!" Yuuma-chan chirped at me.

"Here, I have something to give you." I said as I handed a well decorated wristband to her.

"Thank you Ise-kun! Can I ask you something?"

I can actually feel sensei tensing up even though he is in my soul. But I answered 'sure' to Yuuma-chan anyway.

"Will you die for me?"

Wait what? I was slightly stunned when black wings appeared on Yuuma-chan's back and a glowing spear appeared on her hand.

' **Ise! Dodge!'**

Sensei got me back to my senses and I leaned to the left, avoiding the spear that Yuuma-chan threw at my chest.

"WHAT!?" Yuuma-chan yelled in disbelief, her voice deeper and more malicious.

She was stunned, probably not expecting me to be able to dodge that. I then feel power surging though my body as sensei's green aura covered me. Then my body went on instinct as I closed the distance between me and her instantly and kicked her in the side hard, sending her towards the fountain wrecking the statue on top of it.

' **Do not stop here! The others may be backup, get out of there now!'**

Where do I go sensei!?

' **Get back to your home! Then we can use that leaflet! They may go for your parents if you were to run away!'**

Got it sensei, I ran towards the route which leads to home, gathered the energy in my right fist just like sensei told me to and then sent my fist right at the barrier.

HIT! SHATTER!

Woah, my fist tore through the barrier easily. As I ran down the road towards my own house I heard my now ex-girlfriend's angry voice.

"DOHNASEEK KILL THE LITTLE BRAT!"

I look behind and oh crap there are three more of them! A man in a trench coat, a blonde goth loli and a sexy lady with long blue hair in a very revealing leather outfit! I would definitely comment on that lady's oppai in any other circumstances but the trench coat man chased me down! He also have a light spear in his hand and he is about to throw it at me!

WHOOSH!

I rolled to the left and managed to avoid it, but then that spear exploded! I managed to catch a rock flying at my face as I recover my footing. Time seems to slow down as I put some of that demonic energy into my arm and the rock, I threw it at the man as hard as I could!

HIT!

Bullseye! I managed to get him right in the face with that rock, sending him back a few meters and onto the ground as he groan in pain. But now that I managed to buy some time, I gotta get back to my house! Pouring some of the demonic energy into my feet, I sped all the way home in about 2 seconds!

Ok! I am close to my door…What do I do now sensei?

' **I cannot feel any malice in your home so they are still safe. Use that leaflet now!'**

Leaflet? Oh right, that paper with the weird symbol on it! I took it out, it is a bit scrunched up so I hope it works! Come out and help me devil! I concentrated my current wish with all my might.

FLASH!

A magic circle with the same symbol as the leaflet appeared! And out of it is the…damn pretty boy prince Yuuto Kiba!? Why him and not Rias-sempai!?

"Good evening Issei-kun." The prince greeted me with a smile! I actually thought he will say something like 'to be summoned by such a filthy pervert…' or something along those lines. Wait…

"The Prince of Kuoh? You are a devil?" I asked him, saying my thoughts.

"We can talk later, the Fallen Angels have arrived." This pretty boy then said grimly, I look behind me and there is that man in the trench coat again! His left eye is black and swollen shut though…But nonetheless he looks really pissed off!

"I finally got you brat…Now I am going to kill you!"

Shit…Looks like I really have to fight. What are my odds sensei?

' **With your current level of strength, you should be able to handle him no problem.'**

You know what sensei, I now realise how all that training paid off right now. Thank you so much! I got into a stance, my fists raised, coated with sensei's demonic power ready to fight, or according to sensei kick some ass. But then the pretty boy stood in front of me.

"Sorry Fallen Angel, I'm afraid that Hyodo Issei-kun is with me."

For some reason a chill went up my spine at that comment…

"Who are you that I should care!?" The man replied angrily.

"I am the servant of Rias Gremory, the devil that owns this territory. Should I call her to deal with you instead?"

Wait, Rias Gremory? As in one of the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Rias Gremory!? She owns this territory!?

"So you are a servant of Gremory, if that is so then I have no choice but to stand down…Hey brat."

He said as he glared at me.

"I will leave now, I hope we will never have to meet again because I will kill you the next time we meet." The man then flew away on his two black wings.

After we calmed down. I turned to the pretty boy.

"So, the prince of Kuoh is a devil and is also the one to save me. Thanks."

"No problem Hyodo-kun. I normally would leave now but today's events were out of expectation. So can I watch over you tonight?"

' **Accept it Ise.'**

Normally I will say 'HELL NO!' but after what happened, I have a feeling I need all the help I can get.

"Yes you can…Wait, what do you mean watch over me?"

"I mean sleeping at your house tonight."

What the hell!? You will be the first sleepover guest in my house!? Dammit! If only you were a girl!

* * *

"Welcome back Ise! How did the date go?" Mom asked.

"Not so well unfortunately." I replied, damn Yuuma-chan was so sweet before! Was all that a façade!?

"So who is the boy? He sure is cute!" Mom, please you are married.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Hyodo. My name is Kiba Yuuto, I am a friend of your son."

When are you my friend!?

' **Would you rather have him say 'lover'?'**

Hell no!

' **Then go with what he says. Since his master is Rias Gremory, then you should be meeting her in person soon.'**

Shit! But for the sake of meeting Rias-sempai…I'll go with it.

"We hang out after Hyodo-kun's date went sour and lost track of time. I missed the last train to my home so can I sleep over her tonight please?" he asked with that prince like smile. Mom then giggled.

"Of course you can dear!"

"Heh, son, you did say that you will being a hot girl here. So much for that, your first guest is a pretty boy! Is your sexuality okay or did you go to THAT side out of sheer desperation?"

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Oh screw you dad! And I am not gay! This is just special circumstances that I cannot explain right now!

' **Pffft! Hahahaha!'**

SENSEI! If you are going to laugh please don't let me hear it! Uuuuuuu!

* * *

I am in the bathroom, washing myself after the whole fiasco. This is just madness…Yuuma-chan was so sweet, cute and lovely before! Why the sudden change!?

' **I suspect she is trying to kill you, asking you out on a date was to either toy with you or drop your guard around her. I'm so sorry that such a thing happened to you.'**

Thanks sensei, but still. WHY does she want me dead!? I know I peep on girls and watch hentai but does that warrant a death penalty!?

' **About that, I think I have a reason. You see before my body turned into dust-'**

"Hyodo-kun!"

The bathroom door opened and WHY IS THE PRETTY BOY THERE!?

"I have something to tell you."

"Please tell me about it AFTER I bathe!"

"No. This is a private matter, no one else here must know of it."

What private matter!? And why do you have that kind of face!?

' **Just hear him out.'**

Okay sensei, but if he tries anything funny please help?

' **Sure.'**

"Now that I am sure that you know of our existence, we will be taking some measures to contain this leak as much as possible. One of things we will do is erase the memories of the other people who knew of your girlfriend."

"Knew of Yuuma-chan…So that means the school for the most part?"

"Yes, but only that part of their memories."

"Okay then, it's not like I can stop you. Can you leave now? This is getting uncomfortable."

"Oh sure, and nice muscles Hyodo-kun."

He said that with a smile! This is so awkward or some reason!

* * *

In the end the pretty boy, or Kiba as I now call him is sleeping in a guest room. I am on my bed, thinking about today's events.

' **Back to what I said, before I sealed myself in you. I have a Sacred Gear.'**

Sacred Gear? What is that?

' **It is divine equipment made by the Biblical God Jehovah who gave it to humans so that they can defend themselves against the supernatural.'**

Wow this Jehovah sounds really awesome.

' **There is a sub-class in Sacred Gears called Longinus, named after the Roman Soldier who pierced the side of Jesus Christ when he died on the cross for humanity's sins. These classes have the power to kill deities. In theory anyway.'**

Woah…That sounds super strong. So what kind of Longinus do I have?

' **You have Boosted Gear, which holds the soul of a very powerful red dragon. I will explain its ability another time but most likely this is the reason you are targeted for assassination. A god-slaying weapon is a major threat to every faction. I'm sorry to say but your life will not be peaceful.'**

Now that I think about it, I did have a dream about myself being in a lake of fire with a large shape. And wait, why is my life not peaceful anymore!?

' **Dragons are masses of power, so they will attract all kinds of things to you. Some will want to kill you, like what you experienced today, and others will want to be your ally.'**

Whyyyyy!? I just want a peaceful life with my harem!

' **On the bright side, people who have the power of dragons are guaranteed to attract the opposite sex, I know a few of the previous users of Boosted Gear and they all had harems.'**

That is not really enough to console me! I just got dumped in the worst way possible! WAAAAAH!

' **You have my condolences, anyway, do you want to see the dragon that is in you? If yes then come here.'**

Oh okay, I enter my own soul and HOLY SHIT! There is a sleeping western red dragon right next to sensei! He is easily bigger than my house!

"This right here is the dragon that is in you, his name is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor. I believe he is in a dormant state because you have not yet used your Sacred Gear."

Those are some awesome titles.

"So how do I use it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I do not know, when I got him I was able to use his power naturally. So I cannot teach you how to do it."

Thank you so much for that useless information sensei!

 **Scene break Narrator POV**

In the guest room, there was Kiba, with a communications seal on his hand, he just explained the situation and told his master Rias that he will be sleeping in Hyodo Issei's house.

"Will you be fine Yuuto?"

"I will be, I plan on bringing him to you tomorrow Buchou. Is it okay?"

"Yes, I would like to see this person who is capable of fending off Fallen Angels and have demonic powers despite being human."

 **And done!**

 **Alright about my explanation. I do agree that Rias is selfish, but it comes with a devil. But letting Ise die to get him as a servant? Well you must also know that at that time Rias still did not know what Sacred Gear Ise had if at all, nor does she know about Raynare's motives (for all she know she may be trying to recruit him) and is restricted by the tense politics between Devils and Fallen Angels, if she were to intervene she may start another war.**

 **As to how she knew that Raynare wanted to kill Ise and why…I re-read the novels and noticed that after Ise was stabbed by Raynare, a length of time passed, at least a week or two before he was taken to the ORC. Ise did comment about the recent changes to his body which should take at least a few days.**

 **Rias may be using said length of time to conduct some investigations about Raynare and her group and so knew further about her motives so that she can give some explanation to Ise. Also contrary to most think, Rias was not there personally so those who say she watched Ise die is mistaken, if she was there, Ise would not need to use the leaflet to summon her.**

 **Hope it clears things up.**


	5. My life and very being changes!

**So here is the update! Do enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own High School DxD. That belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Story start Ise POV**

Today is another day in school, I just escaped from Yuuma-chan last night, ran from another Fallen Angel, summoned the school prince Kiba Yuuto and learnt that there is also a super strong dragon inside me…What an event last night was. But then I may be able to meet or even talk to Rias-sempai! Something that many other guys could not!

"Huh? Why is the school prince walking with Hyodo?"

My thoughts exactly! I thought that he will leave without me! Besides, if they come here again I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself!

"Kyaaaa! The prince will be tainted by the beast!"

I will taint who now!? Damn girls! Even I did not think of that! Who's the pervert now!?

"Hyodo and Kiba-kun are lovers!? That means he is not available anymoreeeeee!"

I'm sorry but WHAT!? How did you get that conclusion!? Oh and Kiba also cringed at that, at least he agrees with me in this matter. Looking back, he is a lot friendlier that I thought…But I still hate him anyway! Hmph!

"So that Hyodo, for all his proclaims of getting girlfriends is actually gay huh?"

' **Looks like things became a lot more interesting! Hahahaha!'**

SHUT UP SENSEI! I just got dumped and now people call me a homo! I do not need you laughing at me on top of it!

"Anyway Hyodo-kun. I will be going to my class now." Kiba excused himself and left.

I went into my class and sat down. Or at least that is what I would do if not for Matsuda and Motohama barring my way.

"Hey! Why are you with our mortal enemy!?"

"Yeah! You do know that he is that damn prince right!?"

These two… They really did not remember Yuuma-chan.

"Look, I do not want to talk about what happened earlier."

"You will talk! You just betrayed us!"

"He missed the last train home and I was nearby. Nothing else happened."

Not my smartest move as the murmurs increased.

"That beast said 'nothing else happened'. Suspicious."

"Yeah, it is definitely the forbidden love of a prince and a beast."

Mercifully, the teacher came soon after. Never has a boring lecture from a middle aged man feel so pleasant compared to that mental hell and the fiasco last night. Time seem to move at supersonic speeds today and school ended as I came to my senses. Just when I thought I can have a normal day I heard the ear piercing squeals of 'Kiba-kun!' from the hallway and it is getting louder and louder.

The door opened and there was the prince, surrounded by his screaming concubines. He looked around the classroom, eventually setting his sights with me.

"Ah there you are Hyodo-kun! Can you come with me?"

No don't sat th-

"EEEEHHHHHH!?"

-at right here…Here we go again…You know what, I am just going to ignore all this crap.

"Sure..." I followed him, and I did NOT hear any screams of 'prohibited relationship between me and kiba-kun!'

"Hey Ise! What about 'Me, the Molester and the Udon'!?"

Matsuda said as he held the DVD.

WHAM!

Eat my fist Matsuda, even I do not mix women with food.

* * *

I followed Kiba to the old school building, a place surrounded by trees. Now it is no longer used by anyone, its creepy aura makes it one of 'Kuoh's seven wonders'. But despite being old and made of wood, it looks well maintained. No broken windows or pieces of wood around.

We entered the building and went to a door with a sign saying 'Occult Research Club' on top of it.

"Buchou, I have bought Hyodo-kun." Kiba said when we got to the door.

"Thank you Yuuto. Please come in."

I heard a voice of a girl before the door opened, and I froze for a moment. There was Rias-sempai, in her beauty…Big oppai, crimson hair, graceful face, porcelain skin. She is definitely a beauty of no other! Next to her was another bishoujo with long black hair held by an orange ribbon with contrast with her milky white skin, her oppai can rival Rias-sempai's! There is another little girl with white hair and chestnut coloured eyes. I cannot believe my luck! Most of the guys cannot even get this close to them!

"Welcome Hyodo-kun. Please take a seat." Rias-sempai said as she sat on the table.

I took a seat on the couch as Kiba sat on another couch adjacent to the one I sit on.

"Now then I assume you know that we are devils?" Rias-sempai asked.

"Yes, I know that you are a devils. Wait…you all are devils?"

At that, bat like wings appeared out of their backs. Well crap, they really are devils. So sensei, what should I do?

' **They do not seem hostile. But do not drop your guard. You do remember what happened last night?'**

How can I forget? I adjusted my posture to be ready if they were to attack.

"Wait, I have not introduced myself. Akeno you first."

"Yes Buchou, my name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to meet you Hyodo-kun." She said with a graceful smile.

"Koneko Toujou, mice to meet you." The loli spoke to me! Even though she have few expressions, she is so cuuute!

"And my name is Kiba Yuuto. I know that you dislike me for certain reasons but please do get along with me."

He also said with a graceful smile! It pisses me off for some reason!

"And my name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Oh okay, my name is Hyodo Issei, nice to meet all of you too."

Oh yes nice indeed!

"Pervert."

Wait what!? What a harsh tongue from the loli!

"Anyway, Hyodo-kun. Do you know who attacked you last night?"

"Yes, Yuuma Amano, she is a Fallen Angel…" I said with a bit of sadness. Everyone was rather surprised at that.

"You already know about Fallen Angels? How do you know?"

' **Ise, I am to remain anonymous for now. Do not reveal my name.'**

Got it sensei. "I know a devil that told me about it." There, no name revealed.

"Really? Then who is this devil?" Crap, she just had to ask huh?

"Well, he told me not to say his name."

"I see, so he wants to remain in the shadows. Then next question, how are you able to use demonic power despite being a human?" Rias-sempai asked again. Why does this feel like an interrogation!?

' **It is normal to question something unusual. For now play along with them, just do not reveal my name.'**

"Well, the devil who told me about them also sealed himself inside me." I replied and they were all confused.

"Why would he seal himself inside you?"

' **You can say the circumstances.'**

"I met him when he was about to die."

"So it is a desperate attempt to save his own life. You really cannot reveal his name?"

"Sorry, I cannot."

Rias sempai then made a disappointed sigh.

"Alright, then do you know why the Fallen Angels want to kill you?"

"According to the devil, I have a Sacred Gear that could be a threat to them."

"Really? Then can you show it to us?" Rias sempai asked.

"I can, if I know how to show it. The devil did not really tell me."

"I see, then I can tell you how to. First raise your hand."

Okay I raised my hand. Now what?

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

"Strongest thing? Then how about Goku from Drag-so-ball?"

"Sure, imagine that then."

Okay, I place my hands to my side, my palms facing each other.

"Kaaa…Meee…Haaaa….Meeee….HAAAAAA!" I chanted as I thrust my palms forward. Light covered my left arm and then a red spiky gauntlet appeared! Rias-sempai and the other were also very shocked! Must be one super strong Sacred Gear.

"That…Is Boosted Gear…"

"He is the Sekiryuutei…"

Well this is awkward. Hey keep looking at my gauntlet.

"So what does this do?"

"It doubles the user's power every ten seconds. In theory, if it is given enough time, even the weakest of man have the power to kill a god."

Wait, kill a god!? How strong is this thing!?

Then Rias-sempai took out a chess set.

"Hyodo-kun, do you know what this is?"

Sensei?

' **Let her explain.'**

"Sorry but I do not know."

"This is an evil piece, it is made by one of the Four Maou Beelzebu-sama to replenish the numbers of devils by reincarnating them as a servant."

Beelzebub? Is that you sensei?

' **No. I believe it is one of my students who took up my title.'**

"This is due to a Great War that left us on the brink of extinction and the fact that we have very low birth rates."

"Okay? So why are you telling me all this?"

"I would like you to join my peerage." Rias sempai replied.

' **She is essentially telling you to be her servant.'**

So should I accept?

' **Ask her about the benefits you get.'**

Got it sensei.

"Sorry Rias-sempai, I believe in the give and take rule. What do I get from this since I will become your servant if I say 'yes'?"

"You start as a low class devil, but by working hard you can become a high class devil. Then you can get your own servants."

"My own servants? Can they be all hot babes!?"

"Of course they can."

"I can also have sex with them right!?"

"Yes you can."

I froze for a moment.

"Hyodo-kun?"

"Hell yeah! I can finally get my own harem!"

"Awah!"

' **So you accept it then?'**

Why not!? Luck finally shines on me!

' **There are also perks such as increased physical abilities as well. However, do state the condition that you parents are to be protected.'**

Oh right, I forgot about them.

"Can you also watch over my parents as well? My run in with the Fallen Angels probably made them very mad at me."

"S-small price to pay. So do you accept?"

"Yes!"

Rias-sempai smiled, then took one of the pieces and placed it at my chest.

"I Rias Gremory, hereby reincarnate you, Hyodo Issei to live a new life as my pawn!" She chanted and the piece went into a magic circle on my chest. But nothing happened.

"Um, did it work?" I asked her who is also surprised.

"Maybe your value is a lot more than that…"

Rias sempai then took the other pawn pieces according to what she said and placed it in the magic circle. All of them went in and the magic circle disappeared. Only then I feel something come out of my back. I look behind and there were bat wings on me as well.

"It took eight pawn pieces…This is definitely a treasure!" Rias, or should I say master said in delight.

"So what should I call you?"

"You can call me Buchou, now that you are also a devil you are part of the Occult Research Club!"

Then they reintroduced themselves, apparently as devils this time instead of fellow students.

 **Scene break**

It has been a few days since I became a devil, buchou has been teaching me about devil society and how to behave. First things I noticed is that I can now stay late into the night, I became a LOT stronger from the change and I am weakened by the light, though I am getting used to it by doing some morning training. Apparently devils hate light and a holy attack will be able to kill me like a quick acting poison. Do not want to get hit with that.

My first job is to hand out leaflets hence I am now on a bike, with a special device installed. This device will locate people with large amounts of greed which we use to make contracts with when they summoned us according to Buchou.

It appears that she is the actual person with authority in this school hence I can come here during the night to work as a devil. I was a bit worried that my parents will be on to me for staying so late in the night but buchou went to my house with me and did the necessary procedures, she was laughing so hard when my parents said 'finally my useless son is changing…'.

I also got permission to call Himejima-sempai as Akeno-san and Toujou-san as Koneko-chan, although she is really cold to me.

' **She seem to be a prude. But then saying that kind of motive…I hope that you remember what you said when I tested your morality when you told me you want a harem.**

Oh yeah that, thanks for reminding me sensei. I will make sure that the girls I get are not by force. Also now that I can use Boosted Gear, I also woke up Ddraig. He then start to teach me how to use a dragon's power.

 _Flash back_

" _First of all, you need to be able to take a lot of damage while fighting and be very resistant to all kinds of fire. This is the 'Dragon Scales' technique. But before even that you need to be able to summon and use your dragon aura. This is how you do it…"_

 _It took a day for me to be able to summon my dragon aura but I managed eventually._

" _Good, now cover yourself with your dragon aura and focus it on defense."_

 _I do it and…I can feel my own skin get tougher, it's like some kind on thin armor on myself. Ddraig then lay his head on the ground in front of me._

 _FWOOOSH!_

 _Then a stream of fire blasted out of his nostrils and engulfed me! Hooooooooot! Dammit I got many burns on me!_

" _Hoh? Not bad, many of my former partners had a lot more severe burns on them the first time. So my former partner, did you train him before I appeared?"_

" _Yes, I trained Ise. Though I did not expect you to be here as well Ddraig."_

" _You were my strongest user, though you do most of the fighting yourself anyway. If you are training this boy then he will be someone great. Anyway partner, gather your dragon aura again. This time we will be testing your physical durability with it."_

 _Great, just great. First sensei now a 100 foot long dragon is kicking my ass all over the place!_

 _Flashback end_

But I did get even more durable with this dragon aura training, Matsuda punched me in the face with my 'Dragon Scales' activated when he heard that I am in the Occult Research Club but broke his hand instead. He even compared hitting me to hitting concrete.

Now I am back in the clubroom after about another week of handing out leaflets, where Buchou wanted me to take over one of Koneko-chan's client since she was busy with another.

"Please take over." She said with a bow at the end. So cute!

"Akeno is drawing your seal into the magic circle, please wait a moment."

From what I know, I received a Gremory crest which is essentially my identification in this clan. And it is used as a symbol for my future contractors. When they summon me, they will be able to get their wish granted if they give the payment, which unfortunately varies from a person to another. 'People's values are unequal' as buchou says.

"Ise, put your palms here.

I put my hands there as ordered, palms facing up. Buchou wrote something on my fingers…a symbol or charm? Then my palm glows and a magic circle appears on my hand.

"Now step on the magic circle that Akeno drew. It will send you to the client instantly and sends you back when the job ended. Is everything ready?"

"Yes!"

I step onto the magic circle and soon a light enveloped me, sending me to…why am I still in the clubroom!?

"Oh dear~" Akeno-san said in disappointment.

And Kiba let out a sigh! He pisses me off again!

"Ise, it appears that you cannot use the teleportation circle."

Huh? Why not? And why is Ddraig laughing!?

"You need a small amount of demonic power to activate the magic circle. But the amount is very small, even children have that amount."

Wait that means…

"Your demonic power is lower than that of a child."

' **Your demonic power is lower than that of a child.'**

I do not need to be told of my fault in unison! And what the hell was that about!? I was using demonic energy before!

' **That came from me. The amount you have in your very being is inferior to that of a child.'**

 **[BWAHAHAHAHA!]**

"So lame…" Harsh words from Koneko-chan!

This is bullshit! My debut just went down the crapper!

"Even so, you still need to go to the client, which means on foot or your bicycle. Go now, do not keep your clients waiting."

"Oh come on! What devil goes to clients on foot!?"

POINT!

' **You.'**

 **[You partner!]**

Koneko-chan points at me! Whyyyyyyyyy!? And you two in my soul! SHUT UP!

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

I left the club room while crying. What a horrible start!

 **Scene break narrator POV**

In the abandoned church, there was the fallen angel, Yuuma Amano. She is on the bed with bandages on her side where Ise kicked her and sent her flying.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GOING TO PAY! I'M GOING TO STICK THIS LIGHT SPEAR IN HIS ASS 10 MILLION TIMES ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Needless to say she is not in the best of moods.

"For the 48th time we got it Raynare, now please stop shouting that and get some rest!" Another busty Fallen Angel said in annoyance as she read a book.

Next to her, Dohnaseek just sat on his bed, half of his head bandaged from the rock that Ise threw at his face. He is also upset that he was bested by a human boy, but he knew that he is with the devils and so restrained himself. No point in starting another war after all.

Next to Dohnaseek is a blonde girl in a gothic outfit. She is starting to get annoyed with Raynare's constant rage ever since the boy evaded her, to the point that she considered abandoning this mission. It is also time for her to report to her very doting father, last time she saw him was him telling her to be careful and 20 other similar words. However she knew that he is unaware of her current situation. With that she left the area and went to a quiet place nearby.

There she activated a communications charm. "Hello otou-sama."

"MIIIIITEEEEELLLT! I miss you so much!"

The girl, called Mittelt groaned.

"The mission is going well, the devils are still minding their own business."

"Oh good! Anyone bullying you!? If so then I am going to-"

"It's fine otou-sama, no one is bullying me. Besides, I will tell you if there is one."

"Alright, be careful and tell me if anyone hurts you!"

Mittelt groaned again.

"Yes otou-sama. I have to return to my station now, bye."

She deactivated the communications charm and returned to the abandoned church.

 **Scene break Ise POV**

I arrived at the door where my first client lives by my bike. Thank you sensei, I am not out of breath due to the training. But it still make me want to cry! I am the first devil that can't use a magic circle! My dream of being a harem king is so far away!

' **About that, Ise. I will give you special training to increase your demonic powers.'**

Thank you so much sensei!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is there!?" A man's voice replied.

"Good Evening! I'm an errand from the Devil Gremory-sama! Excuse me, but this is the house that summoned us right?"

"Don't lie! Devils come out of the leaflet! Not knock on doors!"

"Uh yeah, I am the first case of a devil unable to use a magic circle."

"Why should I believe you!? You could be a pervert for all I know!"

What the hell!? Well I am a perv but why direct it at you!?

"I'm not that kind of pervert! And if I wanted to appear by leaflet I would have done so by now! Also who would peddle a bike in the middle of the night!?"

"So you are a pervert then! Go away!"

"I told you I am the devil you called!"

Then the door opened, and there was a skinny man on the door with an angry face. But his expressions softened when he looked at me.

"Hey, are you crying?"

I wipe my face and…I am crying. He then let me in and we chatted a bit with tea that he made. Apparently his name is Morisawa and he works for the government. But he is lonely and so resorted to summoning devils to keep him company.

"So it's not Koneko-chan this time…"

"She is busy so I am taking her place. But what do you want her to do for you?"

Morisawa-san then held a familiar uniform.

"This is a replica of Yuki Nagato's uniform, I wanted her to wear it."

"Oh from Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"You know of that anime too huh? So who is your favourite character?"

"It's definitely Asahina Mikuru. Those bazongas and that moe cuteness!"

"So you like boobies huh? I'm more of a pettanko and loli person. I really wanted her to wear it!"

"Well maybe next time."

"So what can you do? Since you are a devil you must have some special tricks of your own right?"

"Kamehameha."

"Kill yourself with it."

"Like hell I will! And why so much malice in your voice!?"

"What kind of devil has that as a special skill!?"

I point at myself of course.

"Then show me!"

"I accept your challenge!"

' **Do you need my help?'**

I may blow up the house, so please not too much?

' **Alright then, I will give a small amount. Enough to burn some paper.'**

"Um any unused paper? Unless you want me to target your manga collection."

"NO. You will not touch that! That contains every volume of Drag-so-ball that I collected over 20 years! Here this will do."

He said as he emptied a trash bag filled with scrunched up paper. Alright, watch Hyodo Issei's Kamehameha! I took on the pose and gathered the energy needed.

"Kaaaa….meeeee…haaaaa…meeeee….HAAAA!" I chanted and thrust my palms forward, a small green beam went towards the pile of trash and vaporised it.

"….."

Morisawa-san was speechless, but then came to his senses and grabbed his entire manga collection and slapped it at the table.

"Time for a serious talk between true Drag-so-ball fans!"

Bring it!

And so we spent the next 2 hours of so talking about Goku's life from childhood to adult. We definitely became friends due to manga.

"Okay I want to make a contract with you now."

"Sounds good."

"Okay a standard wish, but how do I become rich?"

Okay let me input that into my device and well this is harsh.

"Well for you, the price is your life. So you will die."

"Huh!? Die!?"

"Well for devils the value of individuals is unequal, so in your case you will die."

"Shit…So much for that…But where and when I will die?"

"You will die as soon as you see money fall from the sky away from your reach."

"Damn! That means I cannot throw it at your face then!"

"Hey, not my fault devils hate you."

"True, then how about a lot of girls in a sumptuous feast!?"

I input his wish into the device heartily as I can relate to that wish the results came out and what the hell is this?

"There are two categories, if you just want to be with them. Then your price is your sight and hearing. If you want to touch them or have sex with them you lose your sense of touch and ability to orgasm on top of it."

"HUH!? Why is my value so low!?"

"Sorry bro, but this is you price, frankly it would be better for you to get them the hard way."

"Uwaaaaaaan!"

Morisawa-san starts to bawl his eyes out! I feel for him, what the hell is with all these prices!? How do they calculate the value of humans!?

"Alright, don't cry, how about a battle-play? You can take the Goku's role and I can take Freeza's role."

And so, due to me taking care of a crying man twice my age. I missed my first contract.

* * *

"…."

Next day, after school in the clubroom, I am in front of an angry Buchou.

"So where is the contract? You talked with him about manga and what happened after that?"

"We battle-played the same manga we talked about. A bit difficult with the kind of prices he had to pay."

Buchou then let out a sigh.

"We asked the client to fill up a questionnaire on the leaflet after the job is done to ask of their opinion."

She then held it in front of me for me to see it.

"…[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time. Nice Kamehameha btw]… This is the questionnaire filled by the client."

Morisawa-san, you would give me such a good rating even though there is no contract…

"I have never received such a feedback before. But this is interesting, you may be the most unpredictable person I have ever met. Failing a client yet he is happy with you…Next time get a contract okay?"

"Yes buchou!"

Then Akeno-san stepped in.

"We have a hunt from the Arch-duke. A stray devil is sighted in this territory."

 **And done!**

 **Yes, Ise joins Rias's peerage. I state the reason for this in the AN of the first chapter. Other than that…Well I am about to be very busy in about 2 weeks or so. I will try to put as many chapters as I can until then.**


	6. Part of my new life!

**Here is an update for all of you readers! Thank you for your support!**

 **Story start Ise POV**

Stray devils, comprising of servant devils who left or killed their masters and wandered off, is what we are ordered to hunt right now. They are devils who decided to use their newfound power for their own self-interests, causing a lot of trouble who have no connection to him or her.

Usually they cause destruction and death as they get drunk on their own power, which is why despite the tension, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils all agreed to eliminate it on sight. After all, a completely morally unrestrained being is the most dangerous, especially ones with power.

Hence here we are, in this abandoned building along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba. Since the higher ups said that this stray ended up in Buchou's territory, she will be the one to handle the issue. And with due haste too, apparently this stray devil has been luring humans her and then eat them.

Right now it is night, but to us who can see clearly it does not mean much. Hence I can see our destination despite the darkness and the tall grass.

"Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan says that as she cover her nose, but I do not smell anything. So her sense of smell is better than mine. Then it came, killing intent, it is the same with the Fallen Angel that chased me a few weeks ago. I have slight experience from it but still, it is another life or death situation!

I am a bit scared, but Buchou who is in front of us look really reliable.

"Ise, this is a good time to show you how devils fight, and for me to explain the traits servants have. So you can stand back and watch this time."

"Eh? Traits? What kind of traits?"

"You will soon see. Due to the shortage of numbers, we are forced to form small strike forces using our evil pieces. This is due to the Great War that ended up exhausting all three factions."

"Ah yes, that devil told me that as well. But still, even now all three sides are still glaring at each other."

"That is correct. The evil pieces is based on the game of chess the humans created. It consist of one King and Queen, two Bishops, Rooks and Knights and lastly Eight Pawn pieces, all of which you took in this case. We managed to get around the number shortage by giving a small group great power. This became popular with the current devil society."

"So chess became popular with you guys."

"And that is not all, due to our competitive nature, we claim that our servants are stronger than others. Hence the 'Rating Game' is formed where peerages can compete to see which is stronger. This is also used to grade a servant's status. Which means, if you can perform well in these Rating Games, you can achieve high status faster."

"Really!? So I can achieve my dream of getting a harem faster if I do well in that!?"

"Yes you can. But I am still too young to compete professionally so that will have to wait."

Awww.

' **You can't wait a few years? Should not be a problem since you can now live for 10000 years.'**

Wait, 10000 years!? Then how old are you sensei?

' **I am over 1500, sorry but I cannot remember my exact age. I am still considered young by devil standards.'**

Okay then, but still, I expected devils to look like those horned, red skinned and carrying pitchforks type. I did not expect this.

' **Of course we are not like that, that is just an exaggerated portrayal of us so that children will know that we are evil. The forms we usually take are the form of good looking humans, but we can take the form of animals as well. Lucifer did take the form of a serpent to tempt Adam and Eve after all.'**

Oh, yeah. Devils can't make contracts with humans if they look like that.

"Kekekekeke…."

What was that sound!? Just hearing it is giving me chills! I can also feel something approaching us!

"I smell something disgusting. But also something delicious, is it something sweet or is it sour?"

A low raspy voice.

"Stray devil Viser, we have come to eliminate you."

"Kekekekekekekekeke…"

STOMP! STOMP!

The laughter continued as a topless woman floated toward us, her oppai is huge! But then the rest of her came into view and she looks disgusting, it is about 5 meters tall, the woman body is on top of a centaur like body, complete with four pillar like legs with claws and a snake tail at the end. It is also holding what seem to be two large spears. What stray devil!? That is a monster!

' **I wish humans luck making a contract with that thing.'**

 **[Hah! That thing only has the looks! It is super weak! Partner can kill it himself!]**

Thanks for that info Ddraig.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

That thing looks pissed at that.

"STUPID GIRL! I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"Well, the grunt sure talks big."

And with that, Stray devil Viser charged.

"Yuuto, you first."

"Yes."

Kiba said as he produced a sword and then ran at it in a burst of speed! So fast! I could not react to it!

"Yuuto is my knight piece, he specialises in the sword combined with enhanced speed. Those who receive a knight piece receives great speed." Buchou said as I watch Kiba blitz around the monster who keep swinging its spears but never hitting him. I was not expecting his speed at the beginning but now I can somewhat follow his movements.

"And by combining his speed and swordplay, he becomes the fastest knight." Buchou continued as Kiba suddenly stopped in front of the monster and then hacked the monster's arms off in an instant. I can barely see the attack, but I do not think Kiba is that fast considering I have seen faster attacks from sensei.

' **Indeed, Yuuto Kiba is still very slow in my eyes. But still, good job for being able to follow his speed.'**

"GWWWAAAAAAH!" Viser roars in agony as I watch Koneko-chan walk towards it.

"Die insect!" Viser bellowed as it lifted up its foot and stomped on Koneko-chan! Is she hurt!?

"Do not worry, Koneko is my rook. She specialises in great strength and defense. Such a feeble attack will irritate her at best."

Buchou says that, I look and its foot is not on the round? Is Koneko-chan holding that up!? As I watch Koneko-chan lifted the gigantic body up, throwing it off balance!

"Soar."

She then jumped and sent her tiny fists at the monster's belly hard enough to launch it backwards! Now that I think about it, I did see her carry things that she should not be able to carry, such as a stack a 10 chairs. I did hear first year girls say 'use that great strength of yours to beat up that pervert Hyodo-sempai!'. I dismissed it since I can also lift the same loads.

But this is just absurd! This is a whole other level than 'great strength'!

' **What are you so shocked about? You can also do what she did. Besides, she is a lot slower and if you can dodge some of my attacks she should not be too much of a problem.'**

Sensei, are you going to diss all of them? And I am just surprised! Surprised that a little girl has that kind of strength!

' **Just stating facts here. But still you do lose some points for underestimating her.'**

Shut up…

"Your turn Akeno." Buchou said, alright! Let's see what she can do! She then start walking towards the injured monster with a cheerful face. Wait, are those severed arms moving on their own? And they are heading towards Akeno-san!

' **Here you go, a bit of my power.'**

"Akeno behind you!" Buchou shouted, Akeno-san turned back to see two giant clawed hands reaching for her, but I fired my version of 'kamehameha' in one large sphere, destroying the arms while keeping the building intact.

"Ara ara~! Thank you for saving me Ise-kun!" Akeno-san said cheerfully.

' **True Drag-so-ball fan indeed. To replicate Goku's signature attack.'**

 **[Huh, we dragons also have a similar technique, I will teach you that later.]**

She then continued walking toward the injured monster…

CRACK! CRACK! BZZZZT!

…with lightning forming on her hands.

"C-continuing from where I left off, Akeno is the queen. The strongest piece after me, she has the traits of pawn, rook, knight and bishop."

"Time to punish the bad stray~!" Akeno-san said in a cheerful, sultry and scary tone before sending lightning at Viser!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"Guuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ara~! You can still take more I see~! Then how about this!?" She said as she licked her lips in ecstasy! And then another lightning bolt hit the monster!

BZZZZZZZZZZT!

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"

It screams in agony as Akeno-san sent yet another lightning bolt at it! She is even giggling as well!

 **[Wow…]**

' **Seen it before. And by that I meant it was directed at me.'**

You have my condolences sensei.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Is Buchou used to her antics!? How can she say that like it was nothing special!?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute when you left for your first client. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

I look at Akeno-san who is still torturing the now very pitiful monster. Yep, definitely do not want her to direct that at me!

' **But then it is not very practical. She will just exhaust herself kicking a downed enemy and may not have enough strength for the next. If I have a body I will advise her to save that for the bedroom.'**

After a few minutes Akeno-san finally calmed down. The stray is charred black, and have no will to fight back now…

Buchou walked towards the monster.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"…." It did not respond.

"Then die."

Buchou said coldly as she shot a large black mass of demonic energy! Vaporising the monster!

' **That is the Power of Destruction. It is just as its name implies, destroy objects completely.'**

So this is how devils fight…Is this really it? I mean they are all strong, but I'm just not impressed.

"Ise? What is in your mind?" Buchou asked me.

"Oh nothing Buchou."

"I see, now that you have seen us fight, it is time for us to see how you fight."

Eh? Whaaaaaat!?

"Every devil wants a strong servant, I am already interested in seeing you in action since you evaded Fallen Angels despite being a human at that time."

' **You have no way out of this one.'**

 **[Good luck partner! Use dragon scales.]**

"Uh okay. So who am I going to fight?" I ask Buchou, please let it be Kiba!

"I'll fight Ise-kun." Kiba spoke up.

"Me too." Koneko-chan also spoke up!

"Alright then, Ise, you will be fighting these two tomorrow. Prepare yourself."

"Yes Buchou." Okay good, it is now Akeno-san.

"Show me something good okay~?" Akeno-san said while hugging me from behind! I can feel her two oppai pressing onto my back!

"Yes Akeno-san!" Yes! Things are looking good, must do my best!

' **Do not go overboard in impressing her or you will look bad instead.'**

Got it sensei.

* * *

The next day, after school, I went to an open space behind the old school building. Everyone else was there, Kiba have a sword and some light armor on his legs, Koneko-chan has MMA gloves with a cat paw print on the back. Akeno-san set up a barrier around us as she and Buchou watch outside.

"Both sides ready?"

All three of us nodded.

"Begin!"

Kiba and Koneko-chan got into a stance. Pouring demonic power into my feet, I sped forward at Kiba, my fist aimed at his stomach which he managed to mostly dodge, my fist glances past his side as I hear footsteps to my left. Jumping back from reflex, I dodged an axe kick from Koneko-chan which made a small crater on the floor.

Only for Kiba to swing right at my side, quickly activating dragon scales, I caught the blade with my palms and took the chance to kick a stunned Kiba in the chin, he leaned back to avoid it but I managed to get a solid hit on his stomach. But before I can go further I rolled away from a kick from Koneko-chan, she then kept the pressure on me, throwing combos of punches and kicks at me which I dodged.

Is she stalling me so that Kiba can recover? She sure is doing a good job at it if it is true! I rotate my entire body to dodge a right hook, using my own momentum from the rotation I sent my leg straight into her stomach, sending her flying away. I did not have much time to react to Kiba's downward slash and so leaned to the side as far as possible.

SLASH!

Shit! That hurt, he gashed me diagonally from shoulder to waist. But he also created an opening on that face of his.

WHAM!

I landed a right hook on his jaw, sending him skidding on the ground. Only for Koneko-chan to knock the wind out of me with a straight punch to my stomach as well as sending me flying. Good thing I activated my dragon scales. But still, I took quite some damage from that.

Getting back up…shit, that hit probably cracked one or two ribs. Kiba is completely unconscious so he is out of the fight, so now it's just Koneko-chan. Craaaaap! Unlike Kiba, even if she is a lot more durable than she looks, it feels like I am bullying a little girl if I hit her!

' **Ise, purge such thoughts. She is fighting you seriously, so fight her seriously to show her respect.'**

 **[Show her how strong a dragon is!]**

Fine then my two senseis. I closed the distance between us and sent my knee into her stomach, sending her crashing into the barrier, she got up looking like she is in pain before getting into a boxing stance. I closed the distance instantly again this time throwing an uppercut-

"Stop!"

-or I was about to if Buchou did not shout that, good thing too. Hitting a little girl did not feel good.

"That is very impressive Ise. How did you do all that?" Buchou asked as Akeno-san tended to Kiba and Koneko-chan.

"The devil that is sealed inside me also trained me."

Buchou and the others look confused.

"How does he train you if he does not have a body?"

"He is sealed inside my soul. And there he trained me."

That only made them even more confused.

' **It is a special technique that I developed during my travels, both to keep watch of my surroundings and to train while resting. As of now I will not teach anybody this technique.'**

 **[That is one awesome skill partner.]**

"Well, according to sensei, it is a technique that he developed. A technique that allows one to enter his own soul. I do not know the specifics of it though and he does not want to share it."

They were all dumbfounded. But then Buchou spoke.

"So that is why you were suddenly a lot more athletic throughout last year."

"The training is very harsh though." I said, grimacing at some of the bad memories.

Buchou smiled, then walked towards me.

"Follow me, I will give you a special reward for such an impressive show."

I followed her back to the clubroom. There, we were alone, and then she start to undress…Wait whawhawhawha!? Why is she undressing!? She took off her vest and is unbuttoning her blouse!

' **Looks like it is time for you to graduate from virginity.'**

Really!? But what am I to do!? I am not ready for this!

 **[Not ready for what? Just go with it.]**

Huuuuuuh!? Okay, just like in the hentais…I watch as Buchou took off her top revealing a black lacy bra, she then undid her skirt, revealing that she wore a matching black thong! Shit! What do I do?

 **[Again just go with it! You keep saying you want to have sex so are you backing down now?]**

It's different! I do not know what to do! Should I take the lead or should I wait!?

' **Wow…Lets just see what she wants to say first then.'**

She then turned around and unhooked her bra while showing her buttocks to me, such plumpness! Such white creamy unblemished skin! It is perfect! Then she turned and removed her bra…Her oppaiiiiiiii! It is fully bared in front of me! Those pink areolae! The elastic bounciness as she walk towards me!

"Now then your shirt goes off."

SHIRT GOES OFF!? I think my mind went blank for a moment as she took off my shirt, she then pressed onto me! Those oppai pressing onto my chest and stomach, so softttttttt!

"Do you know that devils can heal each other by direct skin contact?"

"Wait, heal?"

I do notice that my gash closed up after a few minutes but…

"What were you expecting? I am not that easy to get you know."

"Oh okay…"

DAMMIT THAT WAS SO DISAPPOINTING!

' **False alarm apparently, but still how does real breasts feel?'**

They feel GREAT! But I really want to grab them and suck them! That is my dream dammit!

 **[THAT is your DREAM!? Okay then, we all have to start somewhere…]**

* * *

It has been a few days since the sparring match. I definitely made an impression on the others, Kiba said that he will get stronger and challenge me again, Koneko-chan lamented and insulted me at the same time! Saying 'I lost to the pervert…' again and again while drawing circles on the ground with her finger! Why is she so cold to me!? I am a healthy young man among many healthy young men!

Now I am heading, again by my bicycle towards another client's house. Sensei is giving me some of that special training to increase my, in his words 'abysmal' level of demonic powers. Good grief! I know that I have very little! Is there really a need to say that!? Is that motivation!? Am I not motivated enough!?

 _Flashback_

" _Alright first I have to gauge how much you have. So step beside this measuring line use your flash step. Pour all you have and go as far as you possibly can." Sensei said after he set up the line which is about 50 feet long._

 _Alright…I pour all I have into my feet and released it as hard as I could!_

" _Hah!"_

 _ZOOM!_

 _Okay how far did I go? Why is sensei sighing in exasperation and WHY is Ddraig laughing!?_

" _Ise, you only moved 10 centimetres forward. I can't do much with this. In comparison, the amount of demonic powers you need to activate a magic circle should propel you about a meter forward."_

 _Whaaaaaaat!? So my amount is only a tenth of what is needed for the most basic of spells!?_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _DDRAIG! STOP LAUGHING YOU BASTARD!_

" _I suppose you can start by peeling potatoes or fruits with it to start. Because you amount of demonic power is frankly abysmal."_

 _I already know that I suck! No need to rub it in my face further!_

 _Flashback end_

And so, after I told Buchou about it, she assigned me to help Akeno-san in peeling potatoes and other vegetables whenever she have to cook. I also peel fruits when there are some for them to eat.

Now I am at the door of my second client, Buchou got upset that I could not get the contract with Morisawa-san, so I will do my best! I rang the doorbell, sorry client but I still cannot teleport yet!

After a while I someone spoke.

"I opened the door, come in nyou."

What the, a very deep voice…clearly a man's voice. But why does he end his sentences with 'nyou'?

' **I could have SWORN that deep voice is trying to sound feminine for some reason.'**

 **[Yeah, I also heard that, what the hell is going on?]**

Even sensei and Ddraig is nervous! I open the door and froze. In front of me is a humongous and intimidating presence.

A man three heads taller than I am, incredibly muscular…and wear what I fully believe a magical girl outfit! The buttons of the outfit is about to come off and several areas looks really close to ripping!

 **[HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GREAT RED'S 10 METER WIDE BALLS IS THAT!?]**

' **ISE! BATTLE STATIONS NOW! KILL THIS ABOMINATION!'**

I do not need to hear about that size of some dragon's balls Ddraig! As for sensei, now that I look at his eyes, they shine with the innocence of a maiden! SOMEHOW!

"Um…Did someone here summon a devil?" I ask him, looks aside, I will not fail Buchou again!

' **Your dedication to Rias Gremory is commendable Ise.'**

Then the man's eyes glowed! I feel like I'm about to get killed!

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

"So what kind of wish is it?"

"Please give Mil-tan magical girl powers nyoooooooou!"

This person says while doing what I can only assume is a magical girl pose, with what I assume is cutesy facial expressions!

' **ARRRRGH! MY EYYYYYES!'**

 **[MY MIND IS FOREVER SCARRED BY THAT FREAK!]**

"But I do not know much magical girl powers."

"Oh okay then nyou, then lets watch Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

I follow him in and…saw about seven more giant muscular men in magical girl outfits! All of them grunting, sweating and making what is supposed to be cutesy magical girl poses!

' **THERE IS MORE OF THEM!?'**

 **[PARTNER JUST GET THE HELL OUT ALREADY! IS THE CONTRACT MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR MENTAL HEALTH AND LIFE!?]**

"Ohhhhhn! It's a cute boy nyooou!"

One of them commented about me while doing a pose! I feel like I am about to get done in in ways I do not want to imagine!

And so it is another long and excruciating night of watching magical girl anime. What is with me and meeting weird clients!?

' **Ise, this is weird on a whole other level. I have faced many terrifying things but this is just one of a kind.'**

* * *

I am thumping my head on the table repeatedly, probably in fatigue or just trying to somehow knock the memory out of my mind with the table. Last night was absolutely horrible, I watched a magical girl anime with eight gym rats in magical girl outfits! How ridiculous is that!? Mil-tan even gave me his number!

"Um, Ise-kun are you okay?"

Shut up pretty boy, I heard that he is often summoned by women. That bastard!

"Pervert's karma."

Koneko-chan, please stop, I am on the verge of breaking something.

"Ara ara~! Poor Ise-kun. You have seen something horrible did you?"

Akeno-san said as she hug me from behind! Her oppai pressed onto my back!

"Uuuuuu…Best therapy ever…" I cried.

Apparently I got good feedback again despite failing to make a contract with Mil-tan. I am currently walking home, I just want to have some me time after last night. No devils, no clients, no contracts, nothing. Please just let me have some peace.

"Awah!"

A cute girls voice? I turn and there was a nun on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I rushed to the nun and help her up, then the wind blows off her veil. Revealing a blonde bishoujo with gentle green eyes! I must have been gazing at her lovely face for a while.

"Um…"

"Oh sorry, are you travelling?" I asked as I went to pick up her veil.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A reassignment of the church?

"But, I got lost since I cannot speak and understand Japanese very well…so…um…"

So cute! But this reminds me of what sensei told me. One of Devil's ability is to break the language barrier naturally. People will hear what you say in the language that are most well versed in, you also have the ability to speak other languages naturally. I surprised the entire class, including the teacher by reading an English passage fluently during English class.

"I know where the church here is. Do you want me to take you there?" I asked her.

"Yes! That will be great! Thank you Lord for giving me a guide!" She beamed at me. She is just adorable. But still, that cross is emitting a very hostile aura, I suppose it is holy aura which hurts me directly.

As we head for the church.

"Waaaaah!" A cry from a little boy. It seems like he tripped over.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" his mother was tending to him.

But the nun is heading for them.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The nun said while patting the boy's head, he probably does not understand her but he seems happy now. She put her hands close to the wound on his knee and…Two rings appeared and emitted a green light, the wound then closed instantly.

Is that a sacred gear?

The boy was very happy but the mother is in shock.

"Thank you so much nee-chan!" the boy said happily before the mother dragged him away while giving the nun a wary look. That is really ungrateful, she healed your kid!

 **'There is a Bible verse for that. It is [From the lips of children and infants you have ordained praise.]. Only children will readily accept miracles performed by the ones from the Biblical God.'**

That is really sad…Wait how do you know that? I can barely read that book without getting a splitting headache!

' **I have enough demonic power to resist the holy aura. Also, she is not the only one experiencing such things. Many Christian Martyrs suffer far worse yet continue anyway because of the rewards from God that will be more than worth the pain.'**

Wow…

"I have a blessing from God that allows me to heal people. It is a wonderful power." She said with sad eyes.

We then continued walking, towards an old church after a few minutes.

CHILLS!

Yep, I can feel the hostility form it, but then considering what I am, it is to be expected.

"Yes this is the place! Thank you Lord for granting us a safe journey here!"

Well, then I cannot enter with her, and as much as I want to be with her, love between a devil and a nun will not end well. And entering enemy territory will be very stupid.

"Well then I better get going, I'm in a rush today."

"Wait! Ummmm…."

"My name is Hyodo Issei. You can call me Ise. Lets meet again soon."

"Yes! My name is Asia Argento! You can call my Asia!"

"Well then Sister Asia, lets meet again soon."

With that I left for home, hopefully she will be okay.

* * *

Back in the clubroom the next evening.

"Do not get close to the church again."

Buchou is lecturing me.

"Do you know that Angels watch over the chuches? Luckily you are accompanying a nun, and so they did not impale you with a spear of light."

Huh? So it was that dangerous for me?

"Also, stay away from exorcists, their weapons are powered by the prayers to God. If you are killed by holy objects as a devil, you will turn into nothing. You cannot feel anything at all. Do you know how serious it is?"

I actually do not know. Sensei?

' **You cease to exist. You will never be able to return to life ever again.'**

Oh, that is very serious.

"Anyway this is your third client for today. Now get the contract this time." Buchou said after she calmed herself.

Here I go…

I arrived at the house again by bike, this person lives alone like Morisawa-san. But why would he leave the door open at night?

CHILL!

I feel uneasy, I open the door, went to the living room and…Saw something that makes Mil-tan look like a beauty. It is a corpse crucified upside down, his body is mangled with gashes and his face is smashed to pulp, blood is dripping all over the floor.

I vomited on the spot. This is not the work of a person with a normal mind!

There is also a writing on the wall with the person's blood.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

' **Ise! Be careful, he is an exorcist.'**

"My name is Freed Zelzen! Also don't introduce yourself, I do not want to hear names of shitty devils who kill people! So just die die die die die! No worry it only hurts for a secons so DIE!"

"Huh? Didn't you kill this guy? Why blame it on me?"

"Oooooh look at thaaat! A piece of shit devil is lecturing me! A Nobel Prize for such a funny joke! If you want to know, yes I killed this shit! Trash like him who summons evil deserves to be killlled! Hahahaahahahahaah!"

Yep this guy is an absolute nutcase. He then takes a sword handle? Then a white blade came out of it like a beam saber! It is radiating holy energy! He is also holding a pistol!

' **Ise, do not waste time talking to him, if he attacks just take him out. I will give you demonic powers that rivals a high class devil for this situation.'**

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

 **And done!**

 **Ise: My mind is scarred!**

 **Issei and Ddraig: So are ours!**

 **Author: Well sorry for that, the scar is small. I hope.**

 **Ise, Issei and Dddraig: YOU HOPE!?**

 **Author: Hey, I did give you a good scene Ise. Look forward to more awesome scenes next chapter!**


	7. I save my friend twice!

**So here is the update which will conclude the first arc. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Story start Ise POV**

"I think I'm falling in love!" This shit priest sneered as he charged at me with a swing of his beam saber, I quickly activated my dragon scales before dodging it and countering with a kick to the belly sending him to the ground.

Pain!

Then my right leg began burning up, looking down, I saw a hole on my thigh radiating holy aura, my dragon scales took most of the damage so I can still use this leg but still it hurts!

"Hyaahahah! You just got shot my by pistol-chan! It shoots holy bullets made for killing shit devils like you! Does it hurt? Does it burn? Here have some mo-"

' **Ise attack!'**

I cut him off with a right hook to the face, too fast for him to react, sending him crashing to the wall and dropping this gun, I pick it up and threw it upwards, embedding the barrel into the ceiling so that no one can get it.

"NGGGH! YOU SHITTY DEVIL!" This shit priest then start swinging wildly at me, looks like he lost it. Shit! He is a lot slower than Kiba, but I will just hurt my hands if I were to catch it so I just have to dodge and wait for an opening!

SWING! DODGE! WHAM!

He overextended himself with a diagonal swing and so I nailed him in the face again, hard. Launching him to the wall and knocking out several teeth! Hah! Take that shit priest!

"Kyyyah!" A girl's voice!? I turned and saw…

"Asia? Why are you here?" Yes, it was the same nun that I met yesterday!

"Father Freed came to preach to a devil summoner but…" She stared at the mangled corpse in horror. So sorry that you have to see it.

' **Ise watch out!'**

Huh, I turn to Freed and barely managed to lean to the side, but he still managed to stab me clean through the shoulder. Shit! This thing burns!

"Die…shihhy hevil…" Looks like he can't talk properly after losing some teeth.

"No Father Freed please stop! Ise-san is my friend!" Asia grabbed this shit priest's arm. Only for him to back hand her to the ground while still his sword is still in my shoulder. That is it…You mangle my client and try to kill me! That was bad enough! But to hurt Asia!? You're going to get it now!

GRAB!

I grab his hand that is holding the sword with my injured arm and proceed to nail him in the face again and again with my free hand! Watching his face bob back and forth feels great! I finish him off by smashing his balls with ten knee strikes and kicking his knee joints! Breaking them! Hah! You won't get back up anytime soon!

"Urrr..gggh."

"Ise-san stop!" Asia got up and grabbed my arm. I let go of this groaning shit priest and looked at her.

"Sorry Asia, looks like I scared you. I was so angry when he hit you." I said to comfort her, I would have held her in my arms if I wasn't injured.

Clang!

The pistol that this shit priest used fell to the ground, I bent down, pick it up and put it in my pocket. Hopefully he will not get a new gun the next time we meet.

FLASH!

A magic circle appeared and there was Buchou and the others! They were surprised at what they saw.

"I'm so sorry Ise, I was not expecting a stray exorcist here. And is that a nun?"

Oh no! They will misunderstand!

"Wait! Asia did not do anything to me! She did not know that my client will be killed!"

"Buchou! Fallen Angels are coming!" Akeno-san said, alarmed.

"Then we will retreat." Buchou replied and Akeno-san started a teleportation circle.

"Wait! What about her!?" I said in a panic. Asia does not belong there!

"Sorry Ise, but this teleportation circle only works for devils." Buchou said as Koneko-chan grabbed my shirt and went into the magic circle.

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

Asia's smile was the last thing I saw before I found myself in the clubroom again.

* * *

I was allowed a break from school today, mostly to let my leg heal. Buchou lectured me about exorcists last night. Looks like that guy Freed is a Stray Exorcist, exorcists that are kicked out of the church for being too kill happy and start to ignore rules and orders. They go to the Fallen Angels after being given the boot.

Buchou also said that they are even more dangerous because they have no moral restrictions and are a lot more bloodthirsty than normal exorcists who are bound by rules. But then, she did give me another reward for being able to fend off that shit priest! Fufufuuuu! I felt her big soft oppai on me again!

Right now I am at the park, close to the area where I first met Asia. That sweet girl, will she be okay? Can't imagine that guy being nice her. Hopefully he is too injured to do anything to her, I did beat him up pretty badly after all.

' **To be injured by the likes of him shows that there are a lot of room for improvement.'**

Got it sensei, I need to get even stronger than this!

' **Good, training will be even more intense after you recover. Ddraig will also hammer you down hard. Be ready.'**

Yes sensei!

"Ise-san?" I look up and saw Asia again, she is wearing the same nun outfit and she looks fine.

* * *

"Auuu…"

I took Asia to a fast food restaurant, and right now she has trouble ordering food. It is a weird sight.

"Um…What would like miss?" The employee is also stumped.

Looks like she never came here before, or even entered a fast food restaurant.

' **She was probably put in isolation in a church. I guess she used to be a holy maiden.'**

I try to help her but she said that she want to handle it herself. Well, the line is getting longer and people are getting impatient so I guess I will help out this time.

"She will have the same order as me."

"Got it. Please take a seat."

Then she cry about being unable to order a hamburger by herself. People learn from experience Asia. Then she is just holding her burger, still unwrapped and not eating it.

"Do you know how to unwrap it?"

"Eh!? No…"

"This is how you do it."

I said as I unwrapped her burger for her. She looks so adorable with the way she says mundane things like unwrapping a burger and eating fries as 'amazing'. How sheltered is she and why is she sent here without any help at all? What is the church doing? These questions pop up in my head. But right now it's time to have fun with her so let's not think of it too much.

I took her to a game center next, she tried the car race station and was almost crying when she crashed without even going 100 meters. But she did better when I start to guide her. We also went to the crane game, where after spending about 1500 yen, I managed to get a doll called 'Rache-kun' for her. Her happy smile when she got it was beautiful.

Unknowingly, it is already evening. I went with her back to the fountain, the statue is still under repairs.

"Ouch." I grunted as the pain on my shoulder acted up again.

"What is it Ise-san? It is from last night?" Asia asked as the two rings appeared again.

"Yes, the one on my leg is healed, but the shoulder injury is still hurting." I replied.

"Okay, please show me the wound Ise-san."

I roll up my sleeves, revealing the stab wound. She then put her hands close to it and I feel the warm light covering my wound. The pain lessened until it is gone. Wow, this is a great Sacred Gear!

"Are these rings your Sacred Gear?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Well I have one myself, and I was nearly killed because it was a threat. But yours are for healing! It's great!"

Surprisingly, Asia start to cry. I sat her down on the side of the fountain and then she start to pour her heart out to me. Telling me her past…She was left at the door of the church by her mother whose face she never get to see and was raised as an orphan among other orphans. And so educated by the church all her life, she devoted her life to it and so found out that received the two rings, called Twilight Healing when she healed a wounded puppy.

This incident led her to become the Holy Maiden just as Sensei said, despite the fact that she did not agree with it. But she was satisfied with it after seeing the happy faces of the believers that she healed. She thanked God every day for this healing power.

That is until she encountered a wounded devil and healed him. Despite having the grace of healing what is essentially her racial enemy, she was scorned and branded a witch. All those she healed turned on her for that. They believe that the healing power should only work on the believers and angels, and so being able to heal devils means that she is a witch.

And so, despite her years of service and dedication, she was declared a heretic and exiled with only the clothes she is wearing right now, with no one to defend her. That is until she was picked up by a group of Stray Exorcists.

Despite all this, her faith remains strong, she still thank God every day…

"I am sure that this is a trial from God for me! So I will be okay in the end!" She said it with a forced smile.

What the hell is the church thinking? Branding her a witch just like that? I read the Good Book before and one verse which I cannot remember says always depend on him for everything! You just brand her a witch without asking for the guidance of God!? What, are you guys taking his place and deciding things in his place now!? If so, then WHY are you called 'believers'!?

"I'm sure one day God will help me…give me friends and my reward for enduring in faith in Him…" Asia said as she continue to shed tears.

I do not know if my meeting with Asia is destined by God, or if I am the one sent by him to be her friend. But if so, I will be her friend! And even if it is not, I will STILL be her friend!

"I can be your friend."

She looked up at me, as if wanting confirmation.

"Wait, now that I think about it, aren't we already friends? I may be a devil and you a nun, but let's not have supernatural politics get in the way of a personal life."

She looks stunned.

"Is…This a pact with a devil?"

"No, its not. It is just genuine friendship. I will keep you safe so be with me instead."

"I finally found you…"

That voice! I know that voice too well…Turning to my right, there was the Fallen Angel that tried to kill me after a date! My ex! And she is with the three I saw that night!

' **Ise, here is enough power to fight several high-class devils.'**

"So now you are a devil!? Good! I wanted you to suffer for what you did to me but now I have a good basis to cover up!" She said as she made another light spear and threw it at me! Wait…It's so much slower than before…So slow that I am able to dodge it easily!

"Raynare-sama! Why are you doing this!?" Asia cried out to my ex. So her real name is Raynare? What a shitty name!

"Asia, this boy hurt me, do you remember how we first met? I was injured in bed and it's all because of him." She said in a calm tone! Is she trying to deceive her!?

"Ise-san, is it true?"

"She asked me out on a date and then tried to kill me! I just defended myself!"

"Do you really believe what a filthy devil says? Aren't devils beings of deception?"

This hypocritical bitch!

' **Indeed. She seriously piss me off.'**

"Asia, is she with that Freed guy from last night?"

"Yes she is."

"So you are the one who mauled him!"

"And you decided to pair her up with a kill-happy lunatic! On top of trying to kill me for no good reason! So shut up you hypocrite!"

"Raynare-sama. I decided to go with Ise-san, his words feel genuine. Thank you for taking care of me."

"And what makes you think that I will let you go away? I will kill this boy in front of you then take you back!"

That tone…So much malice in it…She then made another light spear and threw it at me, the other three followed suit! I dodged them all and quickly activated my dragon scales. Then I dashed towards the man in a trench coat and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could!

He soared across the air and crashed through several trees, groaning, he got back up but staggering. The other busty Fallen Angel is showing a magic circle for some reason…And the blonde loli is just looking at us with an expression that I cannot pinpoint...She seems to be confused and disgusted at the same time.

"Raynare-sama, I got the girl."

Whaaaat!? I turn and saw a priest holding a struggling Asia, covering her mouth with his hand. Both then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Got her. We must finish the ritual as soon as we can. Leave him for another day." The second busty fallen angel said to the bitch! So her magic circle is for teleportation!

"Next time, I will make sure you suffer before you die." She said in anger and left. Two more priests carried the injured man and followed her.

So much for me keeping her safe! Dammit why can't even save a girl!?

 **[Partner, get her back! Dragons let nothing be taken away from them!]**

Yeah! That is what I'll do! But first to get Buchou's permission…

* * *

SLAP!

I got slapped in the face by Buchou, we got into an argument since she will not let me go save Asia.

"I will not repeat again, you are not allowed to save that nun."

She told me for the fifth time, but still what really hurt is my heart, since it is filled with guilt and disappointment at myself.

"Then I will go by myself. That ritual does not sound good. I'm worried for Asia's safety."

"Do you know that you will be killed? It is something that you will never return from!"

"If I can handle them as a human, I somehow can't handle them as a devil?"

"Then how did the nun get captured?"

I had nothing to say, that was definitely me getting caught off guard. But still I want to save her!

"You are a part of the Gremory group! Your actions also affect everyone else here as well as my family!"

"Then I will go alone as the Sekiryuutei. It's not exactly public knowledge that the current user of Boosted Gear is affiliated with devils right?"

"I can't do that! Why can't you understand!?"

"I'm supposed to abandon a friend who has been swept in political bullshit throughout her life?"

"That is commendable, however the 'political bullshit' as you say will be around whether you like it or not. She is a nun with affiliations with both of our enemies. Show them a glimpse of weakness and they will come and kill us."

"Didn't you just retreat from Fallen Angels last night? I fought them earlier, I just need to watch my back they should go down without much trouble. Isn't retreating from them a show of weakness already?"

Her eyes widen, looks like I won this time. But still we stare each other down.

"You have a point there. However she is still someone from the church and the Fallen Angels, both of us coexisting is impossible. She is still an enemy."

"A sweet girl that heals people, including two devils without any price is our enemy?"

"Even so, it does not concern us. It is best if you were to pretend she never existed."

I cannot accept this crap! But then Akeno-san whispered something into Buchou's ear, it's something big if she sport a serious expression.

"Akeno and I will go out a bit, Ise. Your ability as my pawn is Promotion, to gain the traits of other pieces excluding the King piece if you are in what I acknowledge as enemy territory. You are allowed to use it."

Wait, promotion? I did watch a chess game with Kiba and Buchou, when one of Buchou's pawn went to the other side of the board she promoted it to the Queen piece and moves the piece as such. By that logic, I can get the traits of a Rook, Knight, Bishop and even the Queen piece?

"You can promote by wishing it strongly in your heart." Buchou said that before leaving by teleportation with Akeno-san.

"Issei-kun, can I join?"

I turn to Kiba, why would he want to join? This is just my problem, no need to rope him into it.

"I want to test the results of my training. And another reason, due to what I went through, I resent the church." Kiba said coldly. Koneko-chan also went to me.

"I'm joining too." That was all she said. Well I feel safer now.

And so we headed towards the church.

 **Scene break Narrator POV**

Mittelt is looking at the current situation with glee. She watch as Asia was tied to this cross shaped device that will extract her Sacred Gear. She was slightly saddened that this sweet girl has to die but decided to rein it in, it is to surprise and impress her father after all.

But still, this does not mean that she like it here. Except for the woman with blue hair who took her along, named Kalawarner, she detest the other two. Raynare for all her gloating and proclaiming about how she is the High Class fallen angel despite having only a single pair of wings.

Adding on to her massively inflated ego, she watch her try to kill the boy after a date, sure he escaped but still she tried to kill him! How stupid is that!? If he does have a very powerful Sacred Gear, wouldn't it be better to just recruit him!? She will definitely get some good will from the leaders by doing that!

The next is Dohnaseek, while she cannot see any actual negative things about him. She dislike how he wear a trenchcoat and fedora at all times, keeping his face hidden. While it looks good, she does not know what he may be doing underneath what he wear and so feel creeped out.

The last is this Freed Zelzen. What is with this nutcase!? Always commenting about Raynare, Kalawarner and herself, saying disgusting fetishes with them among others. The worst is how blood thirsty he is, he will kill his subordinate on a whim slice animals in half and lick their blood. The worst is when they retrieve him from that house. She nearly vomited from the mangled corpse on the wall and silently praised the person who mauled him like that. Her dislike for him is the only thing she shares with the others.

In short, once this is done, she will get the hell away from these people and back to her father. He is a goofy and bumbling man, but at least she feel happy and safe with him. Her partner, Kalawarner also seem to show this sentiment judging by her relief as she watch the scene.

'Time to surprise otou-sama.' She thought happily as she opened a communications charm.

"Oh Mittelt! How have you been and what is with the chanting and screaming!?" Her father asked in alarm.

"Ah it's to surprise you! We are extracting a nun's Sacred Gear! It's able to heal people!"

"YOU DID WHA-"

BOOM!

She was cut off by someone bursting into the area. The last thing she heard from him was 'HOLD ON I'M COMING TO YOU!''

 **A few moments ago Ise POV**

Well that shit priest is back, he welcomed us when we entered the church but then flew into a rage when he saw me. He then took out his beam saber and started swinging at me madly again. What happened when we last met happened again, he get his ass kicked badly, but this time he managed to throw a flash bang and escaped, but he told us that Asia will be in the basement so that is where we are going to.

We went down the staircase hidden under the altar and went to the large door. There we heard a girl screaming and other people chanting and jeering. Those bastards! I promoted myself to Queen, activated my dragon scales and summoned Boosted Gear, sensei also gave me a good amount of his power.

BOOM!

I kick the door hard enough to not just open it, but rip it off its hinges and send it flying into the area! We step in and I scan the area, Asia is on a cross like device and she looks like she is in pain! The doors seems to have been sent towards the priests, causing them to be piled and tangled up together! And I saw the bitch Raynare close to Asia!

Kiba and Koneko-chan start to attack the priests who have reorganised themselves. Kiba using his speed to evade the bullets and beam sabers while Koneko-chan just plow through their attacks that does not hurt her at all.

I approach the Fallen Angels.

"What are you doing to her?" I ask in barely controlled rage.

"Why should I, a high-class Fallen Angel tell a lowly devil anything? You will die here." This bitch then formed a light spear and the other three followed suit. But before they can throw it, I already sped forward and sent my feet into trenchcoat man's face! Sending him crashing through the wall.

I then quickly dodge the spears the other three threw at me and went for the one with long blue hair, she may have big oppai but I am too pissed to care now! I sent my fist into her stomach hard, launching her out a window and at the same time, I kicked the nearby blonde loli in the stomach, sending her into a row of benches!

I was about to attack my bitch of an ex but then the light around Asia dies down and two rings covered in a green light floated out of her, her eyes look lifeless! Am I too late!?

"Looks like the ritual is finished! With this, Azazel-sama will love me!" She caressed the rings like a well hidden treasure!

"You can have her, too bad she have about five minutes to live anyway. You failed lowly devil-kun!" She gloated to me as I went to tend to Asia, her hands feel too cold!

"Ise-san? Is God...finally rewarding me…for my endurance?" Asia asked weakly. I do not know, but I do know that this shitty Fallen Angel must PAY! I turn back to her, she is using the rings to heal the injuries that she got when I kicked opened the door.

"That belongs to Asia you whore." I said to her, I had no idea that I can have such hate for a person.

"Lowly devil! These rings are now mine! That little wench does not deserve such a great Sacred Gear! Now then, time to kill you." She then, once again made a light spear. Is it the only thing she know?

But no matter, right now is kicking the shit out of her!

She threw it at me, but I deflected it with my Boosted Gear, it exploded at my face but my dragon scales still holds strong.

"WHAT!? THAT SHOULD AT LEAST STUN YOU!"

I sent you flying when I was still human, so right now, I a devil who received intense training will somehow lose to you? Closing the distance, I sent my fist into her face!

WHAM!

Then another!

HIT!

And now a third right at her stomach!

THUD!

She was sent crashing through the device that Asia was held on and then crash through the wall and out to the trees. I went back to Asia, she is still very weak! Her hands got even colder!

"Are you okay!? Hang in there!"

"Ise-san...Thank…You…But…I can…Finally…Return to God…"

And then she closed her eyes. Never opening them no matter how much I shout at her to wake up, no matter how much I try to shake her awake…Did I fail to protect her?

I did fail to protect her…Dammit…Dammit…DAMMIT!

I could not help but cry, Asia was such a sweet girl, who heals people, including devils despite getting little to no gratitude from anyone. Why does she have to be the one to suffer and die?

"Ise." Buchou's voice.

I turn to look at Buchou, there she was with the others. Is Koneko-chan holding a green light? Those are the rings that heal people right?

"We searched the area where the Fallen Angels were sent flying and recovered this."

"Then where are they?"

"Two of them are dead and the other two were taken away by another Fallen Angel before we can react."

So I killed two of them…Am I a murderer now sensei?

' **No, a murderer kills out of hatred and greed. You however killed them to save someone.'**

But I still feel a guilty.

' **You have good morals Ise, but you will have to draw the line somewhere.'**

Buchou took a chess piece, a Bishop piece I think and placed it at her chest.

"Ise, what is her name?"

"Oh her name is Asia Argento."

"I see. Asia Argento, I Rias Gremory hereby resurrect you, to join my peerage as my Bishop. You will be delighted with my new life."

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. The Sacred Gear also returned to Asia.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes again.

"Eh? Ise-san?"

She really did return! Thank you Buchou!

"Since she has a healing Sacred Gear, I want her in my peerage as well. Now then Ise, it is your job to protect her, I'm sure you will do it well this time." Buchou said to me with a smile.

I went to Asia and gave her a hug.

"Ise-san?"

"Let's go home."

 **Scene break Narrator POV**

Mittelt and Kalawarner are in a hotel room that their saviour booked. He is looking at them with questioning eyes after soundproofing the room.

"What is the meaning of this? I did not give such orders." He asked sternly.

"It is an operation kept a secret by Raynare, she wanted to get the Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' from the user to get your attention. I also wanted your attention and followed suit, Mittelt who wanted to surprise you also joined her. My deepest apologies Azazel-sama." She replied after getting on her knees.

The man, Azazel who is also the Fallen Angel leader turned to Mittelt.

"I gave you a simple mission of keeping watch of the Gremory devils. Why did you deviate from it?"

"I'm so sorry otou-sama."

"That is not an answer." Azazel sternly replied.

"I just want to make you proud of me. You keep doting on me made the others think I will be weak and I wanted to prove to everyone that I am capable of achieving something without my otou-sama. I'm so sorry." Mittelt replied while crying.

"Even so, I did not tell you about Raynare's operations of spying on the current Sekiryuutei. How did you know about her?"

"Kokabiel-sama told me about it."

Azazel's eyes widened at that.

'So is Kokabiel trying to start a war by getting my daughter killed in devil territory?'

"I see, then where is Raynare?"

"Well, she tried to kill the current Sekiryuutei and he escaped, eventually he became a devil under Rias Gremory. As of now I do not know her status."

"I see. I do not need insubordinate followers. She just caused me a big headache. Either way, I will decide what to do with you two after we get back to Grigori. And that included you MIttelt, just because you are my daughter does not mean you get away scot-free."

""Understood Azazel/otou-sama.""

"Now then rest, you two have been through a lot."

Then Kalawarner pressed herself onto Azazel.

"Azazel-sama, I want to thank you, but I have nothing to offer but my body. Do you accept?"

Azazel stared at Kalawarner's large breasts, long blue hair, slim waist, plump buttocks and smooth creamy thighs. He lost the battle of will within himself, understandable, Kalawarner is an attractive woman after all.

"Yes I acc-"

KICK!

Mittelt kicked her father to the wall.

"Stupid otou-sama! I am still here you know!"

 **Scene break Ise POV**

I went to the clubroom, it is still a couple of hours before classes begin. When I arrived, Buchou was there, sipping tea.

"Morning Buchou."

"Morning Ise, how are you feeling?"

"A bit guilty, but I did just kill someone. But other than that, great! Asia is back and happy!"

"Indeed, you got the Fallen Angels to leave my territory and also got me a new servant. Well done Ise."

Buchou came to me and gave me a peck to the cheek! A kiss from Buchou!

 **[Partner you look so pitiful, celebrating from just that.]**

Shut up! A kiss is a kiss! I will take what I can get!

"Get stronger okay?" Buchou asked with a cute smile!

"Yes I will!" I replied.

"Now then, as much as I want to spoil you, our newcomer will be jealous."

I look behind me and there was Asia, in a Kuoh uniform! Is she transferring here?

"Ise-san." Asia said with a pout.

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, Lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

"Auu. I can't face God anymore."

"Do you regret it?" Buchou asked.

"I do, a bit, but I have friends and Ise-san now! Thank you Lord fo-Auu!"

She held her head now that she got another migraine. Why did she mention me in particular?

' **Wow…."**

Sensei?

' **It's nothing.'**

Oh okay then.

"So then Asia will be entering Kuoh academy, she will also be in the same class with you Ise." Buchou said that! Really? I can already imagine Matsuda and Motohama's reactions when I am with a blonde bishoujo!

' **Good maybe now you will no longer peep at the female locker rooms anymore.'**

 **[Partner does THAT!? How pitiful is he!?]**

Shut up Ddraig! I am reflecting on that right now!

While I was reflecting, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

They all call me Ise now, even Kiba but I will just take it in stride, I am still jealous of him but still there is no point in opposing him. He did help me with the whole Asia fiasco.

"Um Kiba."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for helping me save Asia. You too Koneko-chan."

"No problem, we are teammates after all."

"Getting thanked by pervert-sempai…Is an odd feeling."

Seriously am I that horrible of a person? I have been restraining myself ever since my joined this club!

"But I like it. Good job Ise-sempai." Koneko-chan said that with a smile! So cute!

"Now then, time to begin the celebration." Buchou said as she click her fingers, a cake appeared on the table as a result.

We all introduced ourselves to Asia.

I guess my life is starting to become better now!

 **And done!**

 **So Mittelt is Azazel's daughter, I now need to plan how to integrate her into the story. Just so you know, she will be friendly with Ise at most. Not a harem member, neither will Kalawarner be with Ise.**

 **Well this is the first volume done. Now to address the issue about last chapter. Two reviews said that it was actually Samael that tempted Adam and Eve, hence God detest serpents and dragons. But it hardly makes sense, why would Samael want to do that in the first place?**

 **Lucifer however does have a reason, he wanted to be equals with God and was thrown down. So he will oppose God and target God's works that is based off of his own image, Adam and Eve.**

 **Ddraig and Albion's fight during the war is enough reason for his hate on dragons.**


	8. Meeting a douche

**Here is the new chapter!**

 **Story start Ise POV**

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

It has been two days since I saved Asia, she is currently living in the clubroom with Buchou providing all of her needs. As of now, Buchou and my two senseis have agreed that while I am strong, I still have much to improve on. I also agree with them, hence I am also doing my own training on top of the training sensei and Ddraig is giving me.

Buchou also told me to get used to my devil body since the light weakens me and so here I am, waking up at 4:30 am for a run around the school grounds during a weekend. Considering the size of Kuoh academy, running 10 laps around the whole campus means that I have already ran 20km, I then sprinted in intervals for another 10 laps just for that extra gain before heading to the old school building where I saw Kiba and Koneko-chan doing their own training. Kiba is forming swords of varying sizes, Koneko-chan is shadowboxing.

Now that I remember, Kiba revealed that he also had a Sacred Gear when were rescuing Asia, I remember its name being 'Sword Birth', with it he can form swords of different elemental affinities, he used it to form a darkness blade to counter the beam sabers from the exorcists.

"Mind if I join in?"

"Of course you can."

"Sure."

And so I joined them, first by doing pushups and squats with a boulder twice my size as well as various other muscle training with this boulder. I never knew that a boulder can essentially train your whole body if you know how to use it right.

I got up and saw that Koneko-chan is sparring with Kiba, the rook failing to land a hit against the knight and the knight unable to damage the rook. So in the end they are equal, though I will bank on Koneko-chan winning since she should outlast Kiba and land a solid hit when he is exhausted.

"Mind if I join the sparring?" I ask them once I am done with my muscle trainings.

They both nodded, and then both charged at me! Good thing sensei pounded the concept of alertness into my head or I will lose for sure! Activating my dragon scales, I quickly lean to my left to avoid the first slash before doing a backflip to avoid Koneko-chan's right cross!

"So even a surprise attack did not work, whoever trained you is very smart." Kiba said that!

"Yeah sure, still a dick move though." I said before dashing forward and sending my foot towards Kiba's face, he leaned to the side and tried to stab me in the side but I managed to catch the blade, I then hooked my leg around his neck and wrestled him into the ground. I only managed to get a body shot in before I have to let go of him so that I can deflect a combo of punches and kicks from Koneko-chan!

Kiba recovered while she kept me busy and attacked again, this time from behind me! From the corner of my eye as I deflect bone crushing blows I saw him attempt to stab me in the back. I managed to avoid that by diving above Koneko-chan's head, but that only made it worse as she simply slid under Kiba's legs as I roll to my feet.

Which means that I now have to deflect and dodge 3 feet of sharp steel moving at a much faster pace! Due to that, I could not see Koneko-chan's combo in time and took 6 very painful hits to the stomach and back before I managed to roll to the side, drop Kiba to the ground with a low leg sweep and then catch a an axe kick from the rook! Shit that hurt my hands and shoulders!

I kick her away while still laying on my back before tilting my head to the side, just in time to avoid a stab to my face by Kiba! Is he trying to kill me!? The blade is buried into the ground!

I filled my fist with some of sensei's demonic energy and sent it at Kiba! He leaned back from the fist but I released the demonic energy into a beam that sent him away!

I got up and got back into a stance, Koneko-chan and Kiba responded with their own stances…

"That is enough." Buchou's voice stopped us dead. We turn and there she was with Asia, who immediately went to heal our injuries when she saw our state.

After healing, Buchou came to me.

"Let's go to your house Ise, the baggage should be there soon." She said to me with a smile.

* * *

"This is…"

I said into the air as I look at the pile of boxes, no sender's address nor sender's name. Kinda suspicious…it's not rigged with bombs right?

"Now then Ise, carry these into your house. They are Asia's belongings."

"HUH!? Wait, so Asia is living in my house?"

"Yes she is, now be a gentlemen and carry them into the room."

Well carrying the belongings was easy considering what I usually do, then came the family meeting. Both of my parents were gathered here, jaws on the floor metaphorically and eyes comically wide apart as Buchou explained what they need to know and asking if they can let Asia stay in my house.

"Finally, our prayers to Amaterasu-sama has been answered. Out Ise finally got to know a sweet girl!"

"Yes dear! Now he may finally leave the porn he stored in that thumb drive kept hidden in the hollowed wood at the top left corner of his bed frame alone!"

WHAAAAAAAT!? How did my secret stash got found out!? And also, please have some respect for your son's privacy!

' **Now you know how those girls feel when you peep at them changing.'**

 **[You hollowed a piece of wood to store erotica? I do not know if I should respect or roll my eyes at your dedication.]**

You two have a point, maybe I should change some of my bad habits. But it still piss me off!

"But still, Asia-san. Our Ise is still a mass of excessively raging hormones. Please be careful, even we had a hard time controlling him."

Will you two have some more faith in me!? I have already been maturing! I peeped a total of zero times this month! I also have been exercising and studying harder! Are you going to say that you did not notice the improvements!?

"Thank you for telling me about Ise-san otou-san! But Ise-san did many things to help me and he did not do anything to me at all."

Thank you so much Asiaaaaa! I need that from my two parents' epically biased judgement! I have virtues too you know! I am hardworking, willing to help my friends and actually have a lot of restraint on my libido!

"Well then, do you accept her into this home? She can also have bride training here too."

""Bride!?""

Both of my parents shouted.

"Um, if it is too much of a hassle, I can stay somewhere else…" Asia stuttered.

"No! Please do stay here! We gladly welcome you to our home Asia-chan!" Mom replied happily, though her showing affection to Asia more than me, her actual son kinda annoys me. But if Asia can have a happy life here, then it is good enough for me.

"Indeed! We will turn you to be the ideal bride Asia-chan!"

"Yes! Please take care of me!"

Looks like Asia will get along well with my parents here, I look at Buchou but her expression seems to be a bit sad.

"Bride…"

Is she okay? Why is she making such a sad face?

 **Scene break**

"Another 200 more!" Sensei barked as I do push ups with a boulder on my back, he is still harsh on the muscle trainings! No matter how strong I become, his regimen always get me on the floor gasping for air! For example, the boulder went from twice my weight to four times my weight, reps went from 1000 to 3000 among other increases in intensity.

And then it was time for sparring, he also increased its intensity. Such as striking faster and harder, I barely saw his arms and legs going into a blur before I was sent flying across the area. He also start to give me less time to recover, sometime he will still attack even though I am on the ground! I sometimes managed to escape the ground and pound but most of the times I do not and so felt pain all over me! This is also a good time for me to master my dragon scales ability, I can feel the difference in impact with it activated or deactivated.

And then it was Ddraig's turn, he started with teaching me the basics of a dragon's breath ability. He started by opening his jaws wide, I then see red energy gathered into his open mouth which is then released into the sky in a large beam.

Then he formed many red spheres with a flap of his wings and then sent them into the ground, triggering many explosions like the area was carpet bombed.

"This is the 'dragon shot'. Here is my breath attack."

He took a deep breath and then released a large torrent of fire into the air! I can feel the intense heat despite him aiming it at the sky!

"That is the 'dragon breath'. I will teach you this later after you are good in the basics. This is the last technique."

He took another deep breath, and then…

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**_

He let out a loud roar that sent me flying even though it was not aimed at me! I would have been sent somewhere far away if sensei did not catch me! The roar was so powerful that it dug a massive canyon on the ground! Wait, this is my soul! Will I be okay!?

"This is the 'dragon's roar'. It is good for stunning your opponent or simply blowing away multiple weaklings that you do not want to deal with."

"So how do I do it?" I ask the dragon.

"It starts with gathering your dragon aura and releasing it in a beam or forming a sphere with it for the dragon shot. And since you know how to gather dragon aura let's start with that. Gather some of your dragon aura."

I gathered some on my left fist instead.

"On your left fist? Good enough. Now try releasing it into the sky in a beam."

I gathered the aura into a sphere in front of my fist and punched it! Sending a beam of red energy barrelling towards the sky!

"Decent for a first timer. Now try it with your mouth."

Okay then, I gathered the aura into my mouth this time and then released it by blowing at the gathered aura, it also resulted in a red beam being sent towards the sky.

"Good, to do it with your wings, you need to be able to manifest your dragon wings first. So just master these two versions for now."

Whatever you say Ddraig.

"Now then, for 'dragon's roar', you need powerful lungs combined with dragon aura. But, since you are so puny, your lungs will not contribute much. You will have to compensate with large amounts of aura instead."

Oh I'm so sorry for being tiny!

"Alright, now take a deep breath and then focus your dragon aura in your lungs."

Alright, I did both now what?

"Now I will breathe a small stream of fire at you, use the dragon's roar to fend it off."

HUH!? Blow away your fire breath!? But before I can protest, Ddraig has already unleashed his fire breath!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I shouted at the incoming fire at the top of my lungs! Then I watched as the stream of fire is pushed back by a strong gale! But it still overcame my shout and engulfed me! Good thing I managed to activate my dragon scales to save my own hide but it still burns!

"Oh? That was surprisingly well done for your first try. Now then time for the actual training."

Wait, that was the EASY PART!? I almost got burned to nothing there! Ddraig then gathered aura for his dragon shot again!

"Ise, use your own version to counter Ddraig's attack."

"Sensei are you serious!? Your training was hell, but at least it is more of physical and mental exhaustion! This is just throwing me to the deep end from the very start!"

"Learn under desperation then. Or do you want to learn it under a real life or death situation?"

You two sadists! I gathered my dragon aura to prepare my own dragon shot just in time for Ddraig to blast me, I managed to withstand it with my own version for 10 seconds before being blown to bits. The training ends with 50 more of this crap for both dragon shot and dragon's roar!

 **Scene break**

A few days went by, now I am walking towards school with Asia. She has been living a happy life in my house, mom kept teaching her how to cook, clean and other things. She also helped Asia in her shopping for new clothes, including sending me pictures of Asia in said clothes! I will not say much but I think my mom is a bit of a hypocrite for calling me a pervert!

"Do you see that? That Hyodo is walking with Asia-chan!"

"Nooo! She will be corrupted by that beast!"

Seriously this is just getting old! It is already the 58th time all of you said those lines! But then considering how I, known as a pervert, is walking with a blond bishoujo, their reaction is normal. A few students even tried confessing to Asia since they thought that if I can get her, so can they and Asia shot them down kindly yet mercilessly.

Now they look at me with hatred, but did not attack me since I am also well known for being a good fighter. That aside, I have been watching her interactions with the other students and other than the desperate confessions, she seem to be getting along well. Both boys and girls like to talk to her and the girls keep telling her to be careful of me, they suspect me of hiding cameras in the bathroom or the bedroom!

Anyway I opened the door to my class and then…

"Die traitor!"

"Manhood hammer!"

I caught the fist to my face and jumped slightly to avoid the fist headed for my balls. Both courtesy of my two pals.

"So what is with you two now?" I deadpanned.

"I heard about it, you walking with Asia-chan every day!"

"So you only saw it now?"

"You bastard! Rubbing it in our faces like that!"

"Yeah, I have become higher than you two now! Asia lives with me under the same roof!" I dramatically proclaim to them.

"That is a lie! Asia-chan will never live with the likes of yo-"

"Um, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san. Ise-san is correct, I do live with him."

I saw two massive cartoon weights labelled 'Asia-channnnnnnn!' falling onto their heads.

"T-then what does she do with you!? All the wa-"

PUNCH!

I sent him flying with a straight! How dare you assume the worst of me! Asia is simply too pure for me to touch her!

"That Hyodo did that to our precious Asia!?"

NO I DID NOT! And when did she belong to you all!? She is not an object or a statue!

"Did what to me?" Asia asked, she is really pure…

"This bastard! He took advantage of her!"

Ok this is just getting out of control. One of the boys went to Asia and grabbed her wrist!

"Asia-chan, leave this freak! I will take care of you!"

He then try to drag her away, ignoring her protests! That is enough! I caught up and grabbed his wrist and increased the force of my grip.

"Owowowowow!" He groaned as he let go of Asia.

"This is what Asia was feeling just now, do not do that again. She have the right to make her own decisions." I said to him as I continue to squeeze his arm.

"I got it now let me go!"

I let go of his arm, which he quickly start massaging as he leave.

"Um, what are all of you saying? Ise-san did not do anything to me."

Murayama and Katase then went up to her.

"Those things where he rip off your clothes by force and then touch you while ignoring your protests! Did that beast do any of such things!?"

"No! Ise-san never do that!"

Thank you Asiaaaaa! I need that answer so that they will drop this matter!

"Oh good, then I still have a chance of getting her!" Matsuda said that! But then the two Kendo girls start beating him up for me so I did nothing.

After that the scene defused itself since Asia kept denying their claims about me. Matsuda and Motohama then came up to me.

"What do you want now?"

"Can you introduce us to some of the girls? You are in the Occult Research Club right?"

"Why do you want me to introduce you to them?"

"The two great onee-samas are in there! Who doesn't want to get close to them!?"

"Sure we all do, but don't think for a second that they are easy. They are more than capable of defending themselves, I saw them beat up thugs that harass them before."

"So they can also fight!? Awesome!"

"Well, knowing them, they will not bother with you, so I will introduce you to another girl instead. She calls herself Mil-tan. She loves magical girl cosplay so most likely you will see her in that."

""Awesome! Thank you Ise!""

 **[You have a surprisingly evil side to you partner.]**

' **Indeed, even I am having second thoughts about this.'**

Heh, if I have to suffer meeting Mil-tan, they will have to do so too. Besides, this is also payback for all the trouble they caused me.

* * *

I am helping Asia in distributing leaflets, something she is currently doing now that she is part of Buchou's group. Today is the first day where she gets a client and honestly I am very worried. She is the type that caves in under assertion and may not be able to protest strongly or even defend herself so Buchou allowed me to go with her.

Luckily, we went to Morisawa-san who was very happy to see Asia, they talked for quite a while and she even got her first contract from it! I have to start getting some contracts myself!

We returned to the clubroom and greeted the others.

"Welcome back you two!" Akeno-san said to us.

"How was it?" Kiba asked me, though I am still jealous of his good looks, I have to admit that he is a pretty cool guy to be with.

"Fine, Buchou?" I ask our King, who seem to be in a daze.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I was dazed for a bit. Good job Asia, you got a contract even before Ise managed it."

Awah! Why does Buchou like to make fun of me!? Is it my fault that I keep meeting otakus and wierdos!?

* * *

Asia and I returned home quite late into the night. I went to my room to take a short break before going to the bath.

' **Something on your mind?'**

Yeah, it's unlike Buchou to be in a daze.

' **I do not know of her situation, but just be there for her when she need you.'**

Point taken. Alright time to go take a bath! I got my towel and soap ready, went to the bathroom an opened the door…Only to see a naked and bathing Asia!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Wait, why am I the one SCREAMING!? Shouldn't it usually be the girl or in this case Asia!?

 **[Major shrinkage of balls there partner.]**

' **Indeed, that was rather shameful.'**

You two shut up!

But now that I had a good look as Asia's wet blond hair, glistening white milky skin, slim waist, shapely butt and legs…NO! I must control myself!

"Sorry, I'm leaving now!"

I turn but Asia then grab my arm.

"Why are you leaving?"

Why are you asking me that!?

"I heard about two people bathing together to deepen bonds in Japanese bath culture from okaa-sama." Asia said from behind me.

MOM! I do not know whether to thank you or curse you!

"Also, I want to get close to Ise-san!" Asia said as she pressed herself onto me from behind! Her soft oppai on my back! This is bad! My morality and sanity, please hold on!

I turn to hold her, making sure not to open my eyes.

"Asia, Japanese bath cultures are…You know what just forget it!"

Only now I saw mom there holding a towel.

* * *

I sit on my bed after I bathe, trying to clear Asia's naked form out of my head. I am a pervert no doubt, but I cannot simply just do that with Asia! I must protect her! Doing that her makes me the worst kind of person!

Lord please calm my mind…Gaaaah! A migraine, why am I praying as a devil? As I try to clear my mind, a magic circle appeared and Buchou appeared! She looks like she is desperate to get out of something.

"Ise, do you have time?"

"Yes I do."

"Then can you take my virginity right now"

What?

"Get to bed, I will prepare myself as well."

Wait, WHAT!? What is all this all of a sudden!? Buchou appeared, asked me to take her virginity and then started stripping! Her oppai are visible! She took off her thong as well!

"Make love to me, so that I can escape him."

Escape who!?

"Buchou, wo are you escaping?" I ask her.

"You do not need to know, it will be cancelled anyway if you took my first time. Or am I not good enough?"

You are more than good enough, but what made you so desperate!?

She then took my hand and pressed it on her oppai! The elasticity and softness! I would be happy if not for Buchou's expression, she want it done to escape a person. Would this hurt her even more instead?

"I'm sure you can feel my heart racing."

Buchou said as she reach for my pants.

FLASH!

Another magic circle appeared!

"Looks like I was too late." Buchou said in exasperation.

Coming out of the magic circle is a beautiful silver haired maid.

' **So she still look as lovely as ever.'**

Do you know this maid sensei?

' **Her name is Grayfia Lucifuge, my adoptive daughter. I will tell you about her in a later time.'**

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing this?"

She asked Buchou in a demanding tone.

"Yes. Otou-sama and onii-sama will only listen to me if I resort to this."

"Please do not give yourself to such a lowly person ojou-sama. Sirzechs-sama and Master will be saddened."

Sirzechs? Is he that student of yours? Also she called me lowly…

' **Indeed. And sorry about the prejudice you just suffered.'**

 **[She gets to live because I'm in this form! If I am at my prime she will be toast in seconds!]**

"My body is under my control, I can give myself to someone I acknowledge, such as the 'lowly' person here. He is my pawn and I do not like him being called that."

Thank you for standing up for me Buchouuuuu!

Then the maid picked up Buchou's lingerie and started to dress her.

"Regardless, please do not be so reckless with your body."

After dressing her, she turned to me and bows her head.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Well this is awkward, she called me lowly just a minute ago but now that I had a good look at her. She is also a beauty, long silver hair in braids, wearing cosmetics…

Ouch! Buchou pinched my cheeks.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is onii-sama's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards.

"Ise? Wait, is this person?"

Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My pawn. The user of the Boosted Gear."

"…Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their queen by their side all the time."

"Thank you Grayfia."

Buchou then came up to me and…kissed me on the cheek! With that, Buchou and Grayfia-san left.

 **Scene break**

It is the next day, I class has ended and I am ready to go to the clubroom, at the corridor however I saw Matsuda rushing at me with a very angry face.

"ISEEEEE!"

"YOU BASTARDDDDDDD!"

Both of them shouted angrily at me. Poised to do a double lariat on me, well they did not succeed of course.

"So did you have fun with Mil-tan?"

I said to them, knowing what they have went through. Heheheh! Feel the scars that I have you douches!

"NO WE DID NOT! What is with that guy, he looks like an Olympian weight lifter! And why is he dressed in magical girl clothing!? Is that some kind of war deterrent!?"

"No that is a maiden with the body of a man. You said you want girls but you did not really state what you want them to look right?"

I said it to them, well that is the only explanation I can give.

"Screw you! Getting beaten by the Kendo Club was better than that hell! He also have friends with him! Surrounded by 8 of those monsters…I thought I was going to die!"

So he met the other friends as well huh?

"Well then looks like you two had fun."

I said to the with a warm smile before dodging their angry haymakers, they fell onto the Kendo Club girls and so I left them as they attack them.

* * *

"Buchou's problems? Probably related to her clan." Kiba said to me as we head for the clubroom.

I know that she is facing difficult times considering what happened last night, but asking her directly seems a bit rude to I refrained from it. When we reached the door, it suddenly flung open. With two girls wearing spectacles storming out of it. Though one of them seems to be trying to calm the other one down.

"This slimeball!"

"Kaichou please calm down!"

Kaichou? You mean Sona Shitori? Why is she in the clubroom? I entered the clubroom with Kiba and Asia. The others were present along with Grayfia-san, there is also another man there, blonde and wearing a burgundy suit. He has a bad boy look which no one present likes. However I saw how angry he was and how Koneko-chan is barring his way.

"I am bringing my fiancé to the wedding halls. Stand aside lowly servant." He barked at Koneko-chan.

"No."

"We do not take your orders."

Koneko-chan replied to the man and Kiba joined in barring his way to Buchou.

"Your servants are so uncivilised Rias, especially that savage over there." He said in contempt as while looking at me.

' **Typical bigots, always enjoyed their breakdown when I thoroughly humble such a person.'**

 **[Who is this guy? He only has a big mouth!]**

"Thank you for such meaningless words douchebag." I said to him.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?"

"Hyodo Issei, pawn."

"Oh just a pawn? Ok then."

Wow, is he a stereotype here?

"So are you here just to throw your weight around? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh my, Rias, why didn't you tell them about me?"

"I do not see the need to."

Then Grayfia-san spoke up.

"Everyone, this is Raiser Phenex-sama, third son of the Phenex clan. He is also the fiancé of Rias ojou-sama."

HUUUUUH!?

 **And done!**

 **Now then I have some bad news. I have RL issues so my time will be very limited very soon. Hence I declare all of my fics to be in hiatus until further notice. I will continue to write when I have time again but even then updates will be VERY slow.**


	9. Showing off! I guess

****Felt like years have passed since I wrote, but here it is! An update! Thank you for waiting patiently!****

 ** **Story start Ise POV****

I am looking at this Raiser Phenex person, who is paying me no attention and simply drinking the tea that Akeno-san served, with a dark smile I might add as well as rubbing Buchou's shoulders and play with her hair. Buchou looks really annoyed as she constantly slap his hands away but still trying to hold herself in. For her sake I will also restrain myself, but still this guy really piss me off!

"Will you get off me!? I told you that I will not marry you!" Buchou got up and said angrily.

"Yes, yes. I heard that before. Your clan is in danger of going extinct and your current attitude is not solving anything." He replied.

 ** **'So the Gremory clan is in danger of going extinct? I do wonder if it is truly that bad if they are willing to let a member of a lower ranking clan display such behavior.'****

Lower ranking clan?

 ** **'The Gremory clan has the rank of Duke while the clan of Phenex has the rank of Marquis which is a lower rank.'****

"Even so, that has nothing to do with you. My family allowed me to have my freedom until I graduate from University."

This Raiser person agrees. But then went on about the war leading to many purebloods losing their standing and in danger of being outdone by reincarnated devils. Which is why Buchou has to marry this prick so as to preserve the pureblood devils. I know that it is more of a political marriage out of desperation but still he sure is using it as an excuse to get Buchou.

Buchou herself also could not say anything to counter his points. But then she spoke and things almost went to hell.

"I of course will get a husband, the existence of my clan is still high on my list."

"Splendid, then we shall he-"

"It will not be you though, the old noble devils have the right to choose who to marry and hence I have the same right."

This Raiser person then changed his attitude completely. He now has an irritated expression and the temperature in this room went up.

"If you say that you have the same right to choose who to marry then so do I. I choose to marry you, to the point of coming to this tiny rural room, bearing with this kind of disgusting wind and flame here just to see you and you trample on my dedication?"

Uh, WHAT is he babbling about? Disgusting wind and flame? What he can't breathe here?

 ** **'The house of Phenex pride on their wind and fire capabilities. Though this one seems to be very stuck up and haughty about it.'****

Then there are flames around Raiser, Asia went behind me and I activated my dragon scales. The others, except Grayfia-san prepared to fight.

"You are coming with me Rias, even if it means reducing your servants into ashes."

Is he really trying to kill us? Everyone here is already prepared to fight. Kiba has a sword drawn, Koneko-chan already clenched her fists. This could end in a bloodbath...

Like hell it will.

I went up to him in a flash and held his head. Crap it burns! Even with dragon scaled on its still like putting my hands on naked flame!

"Wha-what are you doing you brat!?"

"Letting you feel some good wind prick!"

I replied as I took a deep breath...and then let out my loudest dragon roar point blank into his ear.

 ** **ROAAAAAARRRRR!****

"GAAAAAH!"

He screamed as he held his now bleeding ears, the fire along with his body blown away by my dragon roar...Buchou, the others and all the furniture were also blown into the wall. However the maid, Grayfia-san was hardly fazed, how strong is she?

 **'You will be answering for that Ise, and Grayfia is definitely far more powerful than Rias Gremory.'**

Point taken.

"You little brat!"

Raiser stood back up...and his bleeding ears stopped? How did he heal so fast? The flames also returned!

 **'Phenex clan members are also known for their extraordinary regeneration.'**

So, sensei, are you going to help out?

 **'Sure, here is enough to put him out of comission for a while.'**

Sensei replied as I feel demonic energy building up. I was already ready to do a Kamehamaha but then the room suddenly went cold and an intense pressure came from the maid.

"Raiser Phenex-sama and Hyodo Issei-sama. I suggest that the two of you step down now. For the sake of the Gremory clan and Sirzechs-sama, I will use all my power to keep both of you apart if neccessary."

Shit...She is really no joke! Just looking at her made me feel like I'm about to die! Even Raiser is backing down!

"Fine, I can't say anything if the Ultimate Queen is telling me to step down. I stand no chance against Sirzechs-sama's peerage who is said to be monstrously powerful."

Both of us stepped down, eventually order as well as furniture was restored, I have to stand behind the others so that Raiser and I will not trade blows again but looks like I am already in his shitlist.

"The heads of both households involved in this knew that it will end in such a manner, although Hyodo Issei-sama's involvement was rather unexpected. Hence both decided on a last resort."

"Last resort?" Buchou asked Grayfia-san.

"A Rating Game against Raiser-sama. If you want to prove that you can stand up and push your opinion on your own this is your chance ojou-sama."

Rating Game, last time I heard that was during the fight with that stray devil. But Buchou said that she is still too young to participate.

"I know that you are too young to participate, Ojou-sama. However this is a matter between clans. Hence an unofficial one will be conducted if you were to accept."

"So they still interfere with my personal life?"

Buchou said it in anger.

"It is for the sake of the Gremory clan's future, you can decline this and live freely until you graduate from University." Grayfia-san replied calmly.

"I accept, Raiser, we will settle this with a Rating Game."

Raiser however had a confident smile.

"Heh, so you accept a challenge where the odds are stacked against you? You should know that I have both numbers and experience on my side. Even if you have that brat on your side defeating me will still be a near impossible chance."

"The brat has a name, and none of us have seen what he is truly capable of. You will be surprised."

Buchou is praising me! But still I have a lot of weight on my shoulders now...

"Very well, however if I still win in the end. Our marriage will commence immediately."

Both of them then stared each other down.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"So then Rias, are these all of your servants?"

"Yes they are."

Raiser then made a snicker, as if this whole thing is a joke!

"Assuming that what you say about your pawn is right, only two of your servants can fight on par with mine. Him and the Priestess of Thunder."

After saying that, he clicked his fingers and another magic circle appeared. Out of came one, two, three...Around 15 more prople appeared!

"There are my servants, aren't they all lovely?"

This guy has a complete set! 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 2 rooks and one queen piece. With Raiser himself that means that we are against a group of 16 people! But still one thing I can't get over with.

Why are all of them girls!?

A chinese girl in a Qipao, two maids, two cat girls like Koneko-chan! Two maids, a Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko in a Kimono and another dressed like a European princess! They are all attactive girls!

 **'Ise, calm yourself. He just had a head start on you. You will gain your own harem soon.'**

You're right, but still...

"Hey, what is with this brat?"

"Ah yes, his desire is to have a harem. I suppose he now looks up to you?"

Buchou said that! Though I did just see my objective right in front of me.

 **'Ise, you really need to stop embarrassing yourself...'**

"Ewwww! Raiser-sama he is a pervert!"

"Gross!"

"Disgusting!"

Nevermind, now I am a bit pissed off...

"Now now, it is natural for lower beings to look up to us. Let's show him how passionate we are."

He then grabs two of the girls and kisses them in front of us!

"Mmmm...nyaa..."

Pleased voices...Buchou looking like she does not care about what is happening. My dream may be to become someone like him, but to kiss girls in front of his own fiance just to get back at me!? Why is Buchou marrying this person!?

"You will never be able to do this."

Rubbing it at my face on top of it!? Well then I have a few jabs on that!

"Of course I can't..."

Raiser smirks as if in victory, now for my next line.

"How can I possibly get girls who love a yakitori like you?"

"Yakitori!? How dare you say such a thing to your betters!? Rias! What have you been teaching him!?"

"Proper behaviour towards others."

"Yubelluna!"

Raiser barked and then the woman with purple hair raised her staff! Feeling an attack coming I activated my dragon scales, I saw a bright sphere headed right at me for a split second before raising my hand at its path.

BOOM!

An explosion happened and I was thrown off balance with my hand in pain! I then saw another more powerful sphere coming at me as I stumble and quickly fired a dragon shot at it! My attack easily overpowered the sphere and the red beam went straight at the woman!

"Eh!?"

BOOOOM!

When the dust cleared I saw a large hole on the wall with the woman missing, Raiser and his other servants were also blown all over the room!

"Hmm. So you do surprise me. Even so, a Rating Game is a lot more complicated than just a one on one battle. You may give me trouble, but if only you can give me trouble then it will not amount to much."

Raiser said calmly as he got back up.

"Rias, lets have the match in ten days."

"Are you giving me a handicap or are you running away?"

"Mostly the former I must admit. Your pawn is powerful, but now my attention is solely on him and if he is taken out who else can help you? Are you telling me that you will make him do all the heavy work for you?"

Buchou can't really say anything at that.

"Besides this is also for both of our servants to recover. Your pawn will need some help with his hand. My Queen also needs medical attention. See you in ten days Rias." Raiser said as he left with his servants.

Eh? My hand? I look down and... My left hand is covered with severe burns! Now that I relaxed the pain returned in full force! Owowowowow!

"Ah! Ise-san! Let me help!" Asia cried out as she materalised her Twilight Healing.

 **[Partner, you should have used Boosted Gear. That will at least not hurt your hand.]**

 **'Actually Ddraig, Ise did the right thing. Revealing that you are in him only gives him more infomation.'**

I then hear my two senseis bickering and comparing dragon pride with strategy as Asia tend to my hand.

* * *

Everyone is holding a discussion on how to prepare for the Rating Game. Buchou and Akeno-san were discussing strategies and how to train. I'm also a bit nervous, I showed off in front of everyone but they know more about what I can do, they will surely prepare accordingly!

 **'Indeed, with this, you will be their first target, most likely this Raiser will use his resources to take you out of the game, he may even engage you in battle personally.'**

So, sensei...Is he strong?

 **'Depends on perspective. Ddraig and I can easily kill him many times over, but his strength is not the main issue. It is his regeneration, the members of the Phenex clan are infamous for their regeneration. To the point that they were considered immortal.'**

 **[Bah! Its just that all those who challenged a Phenex are weaklings!]**

 **'Ddraig has a point there, you just need sufficient power to defeat a Phenex. Just that most of my kind does not have that amount of raw power.'**

So, do I currently have that amount of raw power?

 **'You do, but there are also his servants to worry about. Such as his Queen, after what happened, you are the top of her strike list for sure. If you use too much power taking her out you may not have enough for Raiser.'**

So it really is more complicated than just a one on one battle.

 **'Well luck is on our side at least. For these ten days Ddraig and I will make sure you are pushed to your absolute limit. Be ready.'**

 **[Heheheheh!]**

I'm in cold sweat from that! Normal training is bad enough! But now it is going to be worse!? Is there no mercy!?

"Ise?"

"Yes! What is it!?" I replied loudly due to being startled.

"You were not focusing on the discussion."

"Sorry I was discussing what to do in these ten days with my senseis."

"I see, either way we have decided that we will be training in the mountains, I own a villa there and there are plenty of training grounds."

"Can we really do it?"

"I am not that confident at first, but when I saw what you did...My confidence grew. I'm so sorry Ise, we will continue to improve ourselves but most of the weight will be on you now."

If so, then bring it on!

 **And done!**

 **Sorry for putting up a short chapter, I still have major time contraints so this is what I can do for now. Next chapter, whenever it will be released will involve the training and then the following chpater will be the Rating Game, with the changes I made, I will have to re-do most of the Rias vs Raiser Rating Game but that will take a while.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
